Tame Me
by miru-superstar
Summary: Reno's fallen for Cloud ever since the first time he saw the blond. When their paths cross one night in Midgar things will change for good between the two. Started out as a simple oneshot but had the potential to continue on with the story. Reno/Cloud, rated M for language and smut/yaoi. R&R and I love you.
1. Chapter 1

_Originally written like 5-6 years ago, and finally had the courage to publish. Meant to be a simple one-shot but ended up longer than intended. So far I haven't continued this even though that's not entirely out of question._

_This is pure fiction and I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned._

* * *

Those eyes. Those mako-tinted eyes bore down on me like so many times before. I can feel the intense passion and anger, everything that makes him what he is. Eyes that can be both so cold and gentle at the same time. Shit, sometimes he can be too sweet with that azure look. Yeah, sure, I've seen too many mako eyes at the Shinra HQ to last a lifetime, but these eyes were different. Honestly, I'd probably quit my job if it meant to be able to gaze into them.

When was it that I saw them the first time? Right, with the flower girl, that Ancient. I knew immediately that he wasn't your average bodyguard. It was the eyes, the eyes. Even for a guy like me who spends most of his pay on drinks it's not normal to be falling for a pair of an ex-soldier's eyes, let alone a man. I don't remember when it was I became aware of this; it was something that simply gradually grew to be. Surely no one could be able to resist the blue eyes.

But it doesn't mean anything, does it? I can find other men to be attractive or to have attractive features and still lead a perfectly heterosexual life. Last night it even was that I'd been with the cute girl from Shinra's reception hall, and it hadn't been bad at all. Quite the opposite. I might not be the most charming by personality, I might be clumsy, but I do have something women do like: an active libido. Yeah, as if you would buy that explanation... I like sex; who wouldn't? And also, I like those eyes. Try explaining that to Rude, for example. He'd just look at me like some stupid.

Still, it's a surprise what a few beers can do to you. Okay, a few beers too many. At some time during the evening Rude and Elena had joined me, but now, sitting on the dirty ground, neither was in sight. Most likely gone back to their apartments, I didn't care. The last I remembered, some punk had pissed me off, and by then Rude was slowly sneaking towards the bar's door. Damn him, never stays long enough for the best brawls. I might be an above average fighter for a Turk, but slip some alcohol into my blood and even the most fucked-up bum can knock me out.

I have no idea how long I'd lain there before coming to my senses again. To tell you the truth, I was surprised to see I hadn't been thrown out of the bar. Or had I? The very first I could perceive was a terrible pain on the side of my ass. Yup, thrown out and how conveniently I'd landed right on a small rock on the road. Opening my eyes all I saw was the polluted Midgar sky, a few stars in my vision and... the eyes.

"Goddammit..." I muttered. This was indeed the last person I wanted to see right now. "You again, Strife."

He glared at me like at some piece of trash found lying in the gutter. No wait, that's me. Reno of the Turks, sitting against a wall, stone drunk and beaten. For some reason the thought of my situation made me laugh. Hah! If only Tseng could see me now... I couldn't even think of what he'd say.

"What's so funny?" Cloud must have noticed the stupid smirk on my face.

I barely managed to pick myself up, mostly by taking support from the wall. Cloud looked pitifully at me in my state, to no wonder. "Nothing... Nothing at all, Spike." I kept on muttering.

"Spike?"

Spike? What the hell was I saying? Where had that come from? No, don't question your drunken mind, Reno. You won't get a decent answer. Actually, don't think at all. Stay cool, act cool. "Yeah. Spike."

Cloud's spiked blond hair moved in the night breeze. His mako eyes were pinned on mine. Why wasn't he saying anything? Damn, that blond ex-soldier of a Strife, what _is_ his problem? The only time I've heard him speak more than a sentence was... well, never. But still, standing there and looking at me with his cold blue eyes he was rather cute. Had I been slightly more drunk I might have kissed him, grabbed him and taken him away to some random love hotel. Hell, I might have even kissed Rufus Shinra had he been there. I bit my lip just to make sure I was really there and not in some fantasy of mine. The movement made Cloud frown.

"Come on," I drawled, sounding drunker than I really was. "Yo, loosen up there, Strife." He didn't answer and instead turned his head away. "You want a drink? It's on me." What had the alcohol done to me? I should stop before I end up saying things I'll later regret. Cloud still didn't answer. "Don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm gonna jump on you or anything. Today's my day off." True. "And tomorrow's off, for that matter!"

For a moment it looked like Cloud would agree, but then he turned away muttering: "Not interested." Not interested my ass! Why would he otherwise be here? Sector 6 was, after all, known for its nightlife, mostly due to that Don Corneo's influence. I had no intentions of spending the rest of the night drinking alone, and I found myself stumbling after Cloud.

The blond tensed at my arm around his shoulders. "Now say, Cloud, you've probably had it rough the past few months. You've gotta try and relaaaax..." I still had the stamina to persuade him, even though he turned those darling blue eyes away in disgust. "Look, I'll forgive that one time you beat the crap out of me if you just have a drink with me. Watcha say, eh?" I stopped him in the middle of the street.

"Why would I, _Reno_?" Cloud put an extra strong emphasis on my name. His eyes flickered on me a second too long; I knew he couldn't resist my charm.

I brushed away a few of my red bangs and leaned forwards so that my goggles touched his forehead. Was I imagining it or was there a flush on Cloud's face? "Because I'm asking." I closed my eyes and sighed. How the fuck could this be so hard? "I'm too drunk to walk straight. What do you think I can do? See, no guns hidden." I took off my wrinkled jacket to prove my point.

Cloud looked away again. There definitely was a blush on his cheeks, or was that just pity in his eyes? Things were turning out to be very amusing. This blond man was so unpredictable, and partly that made me laugh again. Cloud's confused expression made him look like a small boy. "Oh well," I turned around. Teasing the blond would be at least something to do. I knew he'd follow. "I'll be in the bar over there if you need company."

The bar I walked into was across the street from the one I'd been thrown out of, and it was so much crappier. For some strange reason it was even though packed full. Not a surprise, in the end, since today was an early Friday night. Everyone in Midgar wanted to relax from a week's work, even Cloud Strife, or so he should. I made my way zigzagging through the drinking crowd up to the counter, all the time keeping an eye on the entrance door. Cloud still hadn't entered by the time I'd ordered a beer. Damn it! Maybe he was just screwing with me. Not wanting to give up I moved myself to the corner of the counter so I had a good view to the door.

I winked at the pretty waitress when she slid me my beer. Oh, but wait a second here, Reno. My mind switched back to thinking of the blond mercenary. Why was I even thinking he would join me? We were on the opposite sides in this battle, but that's only when I'm working. Free time is Reno time. Yeah, try explaining that to him. What I do with my spare time shouldn't be an issue with work, but still somehow Tseng finds it appropriate to question of my whereabouts.

I saw the waitress eyeing me from the other side of the bar. Sure, I'll play her game. Nothing better to do, and after all that's what I'm like. She wasn't the hottest woman there is, but the mixture of alcohol and her very generous cleavage were what made me hope for the best. And she wanted me, that was sure. I began sipping my beer and enjoying her flirt, imagining my upcoming prize. Forget about Cloud if he wasn't going to join me.

"She's looking at you." I swear I jumped out of my chair. How the hell had Cloud snuck up to me? Nevertheless, he had.

"Shit!" I swore. "Fuck, don't do that!" My heart pounded hard in my chest. Damn Strife, he should know better than to scare a drunken Turk. No, not a drunken Turk, that should be suicide. Any normal Turk would be able to react in a second—even when drunk. However, I'm not your average Turk, that should've become clear already. Cloud looked at me still with the same frown on his face. He was clearly beginning to wonder if he should have come after all, but I had no intention of letting him leave now that he _had_ come. It wasn't me type to apologize, so I just ordered two shots from the waitress. "Come on; sit down with me, Spike."

"Don't call me that," Cloud warned. "Don't think I came here because you asked. There's nothing better to do."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Why couldn't he say he wanted to come? The waitress's hand brushed mine in a seductive manner when she gave us the two shot glasses. I grinned back at her, telling I'd be more than glad to accept her offer.

"I don't want to see you flirting with her, either," Cloud continued and twirled the shot glass in his hand before quickly emptying it.

"Heeey..." I poked his chest. "It's what I do. It's what you're supposed to do! Don't tell me you haven't been drinking in a while."

"Not in a while..." Cloud muttered. His eyes became glazed as if remembering something. He just stared into the empty glass in his hand. What... were those tears forming in his eyes? Maybe I was imagining it. Get a grip, Reno. Easier said than done. I leaned towards those blue mako eyes, so close I could smell Cloud's light scent floating around. A cling as the waitress brought Cloud a new glass.

I was at the point when I didn't care anymore of how stupid I must look. For a reason way beyond my comprehension I wanted to get Cloud into the same state. Ha! What a sight that would be, to see him drunk. Too bad I didn't bring a camera with me. How much would he drink if I kept on ordering? Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen the man even smile, so much as be utterly wasted. Hard to imagine that, even.

"Okay, chug that second one down. Might not go as easily as the first..." Cloud glared at me as he quickly emptied the shot. The rate he was drinking down that strong alcohol it shouldn't take long to get him drunk.

"Your turn," he announced, a slight shade of red beginning to climb his cheeks. He leaned towards me and brought my own glass into my hands. His fingers brushed against mine very gently. I would never have guessed how soft they were, compared to mine.

"Sure, no problem." It wasn't hard at all, but I really didn't need it. "Well, Cloud," my arm fell on his shoulder again, "now that we're both familiar with each other, tell me who you like best? Tifa, Aeris or that ninja girl?"

"What kind of ques-"

"I know Rude likes Tifa. Haha! Can you imagine that?"

Already a clear blush was on Cloud's face while he turned his head away. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just wanting to see how you react. So... who do you like?" My eyes grinned at the blond Cloud. His blush was cute, too damn cute. I guess it was lucky we weren't that much in the light; a lamp had jus conveniently burned out right above us. Lucky, since we sure must have looked like a strange pair: my arm around Cloud, my hand itching to pull him closer, our faces just inches apart from each other.

"Who I like is..." Cloud didn't finish.

"Hm?" I lifted his chin. "Yo, Spike."

"Don't call me that, I told you," he mumbled.

Honestly, I let my mind go blank for that moment. I realized there really wasn't anything I could lose because at that second I pulled Cloud even closer, right against my lips. Cloud was so surprised at my move that he didn't pull away. My tongue slid against his harsh lips; this was what I'd wanted, to feel close with him. The hand from his shoulder made its way into his messy hair. Cloud gasped at the pressure at the back of his head, allowing my tongue's intrusion. A soft moan came from his throat. Waves of tingling electricity travelled down my back. This was too interesting. He was all mine. Mine.

Even though he hadn't entirely turned me down, Cloud was tense. His kiss was awkward but at the same time so hot. Shit, just kissing him was making my crotch heat up. Make him stop, make him stop, rang in my head but did I listen? No, and instead leaned in even more. Cloud, he answered with a hand twirling my ponytail. How long was Strife going to keep this up? Why was he even kissing me back? Not that I mind but... It's okay for me, Reno always gets his ladies like this.

Finally Cloud pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting us a little longer. Our hands stayed where they were keeping our heads close. Cloud's face was flushed—not from embarrassment but from the alcohol—and the look he gave me was an inviting pixious smile. Oh, Shiva, at that moment I wanted him so bad. To fuck him and to see that face when he came again and again. No, stop! What was I thinking? There was no way I could get into the pants of a guy easily, especially when the guy happened to be Cloud Strife, someone I was supposed to hunt and kill. Yet it was just that which was so enticing. The forbidden fruit.

I leaned forward, nearly toppling off the bar stool I was on to ask for another kiss. Cloud was addictive! I hadn't even touched his lips that the blond was shoving his tongue into my throat again. The plain lust and fury was what surprised me, even though it was me who was just as greedy. Judging by Cloud's reaction I could tell he hadn't had a woman in ages. His tongue slid against mine in a sort of clumsy way. I had to show him how it was done, and out of habit my free hand fell to stroke his thigh. He shuddered and groaned at my touch, begging for more.

"Not here," I reminded him, gasping for air. I was so glad the lighting was so poor. Most likely anyone looking our direction would think one of us to be female. Speaking of females, the cute waitress approached us again from the other side of the counter and leaned on it to make sure I didn't miss her cleavage.

"Anything else?" she purred.

"Two more," I smirked back. When she moved away I turned back to Cloud. "You have them both, dear, 'cause you'll be needing them more."

"Dear?"

"Sorry, it just slipped. Girls like it. But you know," my tongue swiped his earlobe, "what happens after this is quite the same."

The waitress was quick with our orders even though the bar was packed full. Cloud emptied the first shot with a few gulps. "Reno, you're drunk." His hand was already reaching for the second one, and I kept on playing with his ear.

"Yeah, I am." I leaned in a bit too far and almost fell into his lap. Cloud was faster; he caught my shoulder and pushed me backwards.

"Why?"

"Why what? You're going to have to say a lot more to get me to understand. Come on, give me a taste." I took hold of the shot glass. Surprisingly- Well it wasn't a surprise in the state Cloud was getting to; he let his hand follow the glass as I slowly took it up to my lips. What an exciting game we were playing. My lips touched his fingers, he pulled away, I helped in turn him drink, his tongue gently brushed my fingers. How long would we be able to keep this up?

Cloud's face was beginning to get seriously drunk, his eyes bore on mine. I had no idea what was going on in his mind, he still could conceal his thoughts even when drunk. Maybe I was letting the Turks down but I could always blame it on the alcohol and drinks. You know, right now I would've given anything, anything at all to get that blond into my apartment. My bed... He was always appearing as the tough hero; I wanted to know if that really was the truth. Was Cloud always so emotionless? Could he keep up the facade even during the most intense circumstances? Whose name would he scream and who would he think of at the peak of his orgasm? I was curious, simply curious, but in my thoughts I hadn't realized the man I had been thinking of had risen.

"Reno, coming?" Cloud seemed to have been asking it for a while now. He stood with his left shoulder against mine, cheeks pink and his eyes icy blue.

"Huh?"

"I'm going. Taking you home. To your place..." Cloud leaned against me, just for a second, and then walked towards the door, stumbling over a chair on his way.

I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I sure didn't want to be left alone. As the blond disappeared out of the bar I threw enough gil on the counter to cover our bill and rushed after him. The air outside was warm and a little moist, not at all the type to sober you up. Cloud was staggering over the street towards his motorcycle. Shit, he's not going to drive in that state, is he? He could barely stand. That man had no head for alcohol.

"Oy! Cloud! What're you doing?" I caught up with him in the middle of the street, wrapped my arm around his waist. Immediately I felt him lean slightly back on me. "You're drunk and you're not going to drive."

"Eh?" Cloud looked up at me and let out a small giggle. A giggle? "Like you're going to drive me. I'll take you home." He walked the remaining distance to his bike and swung his leg over it. "Well?"

Honestly, right now I wouldn't have wanted anything else except to be close to him. Jumping behind Cloud I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself against his back. My chin rested on his shoulder. "You smell nice..." Cloud didn't respond and instead started the bike's engine. I whispered the directions into his ear and we were off. The wind blew past us as Cloud drove way faster than the limits allowed. All the while I kept myself close to Cloud's back, and when we did finally stop in front of my apartment building I refused to let go. Cloud too soft, too fragile; I was sure he would break the moment we parted.

Only a few street lamps worked on this street. Most of it was pitch black darkness. Hell, it's not my problem I can't afford a better neighbourhood. All of the buildings here were... well, crappy. But I like the shadows. They gave us a sense of security. My mind was so numb I was barely aware of what I was doing. Neither of us moved off the bike. During the ride I had begun to play with Cloud's stomach. Now he was practically lying on top of me, the both of us leaning back on the bike. He was very generously letting me stroke his stomach and hips. How tiny he truly was! I could feel his muscles through his shirt. Cloud let out an approving hum. His blond spikes were soft on my cheek.

"Reno..." Cloud reacted to my hand on his inner thigh.

"Oh, come on." This game was getting dangerous. "You said you'd take me home."

"I did."

"Yeah, but I mean up there, my apartment." While I spoke I nibbled on his ear. "Come in for a drink. The last one this night. Thanks for the ride, you know." Cloud turned his head to look at me and our lips almost met. I could feel his breath and smell the alcohol.

"That what you always do to women?" He broke into an ecstasic smile; my hand had finally found his crotch. "Right there..." I wasn't sure if it was my imagination that heard those words.

"If you were a woman we would already be up there fucking, Strife." I couldn't believe I had just said that.

Cloud got up and immediately I was cold. "You owe me the drink," he said sounding surprisingly sober.

"Wha-?! You're really coming?" I jumped off the bike. Now _I_ was feeling sober, too sober for my liking. What was the blond thinking? Did he really want to come to my place? Shit, I thought we were just flirting, not anything else. I thought that was what he had felt. That this was... innocent, in a strange way. Oh, to hell with it! If he was willing, then why shouldn't I grab my chance? It wasn't every day you got a drunken Cloud Strife at your doorstep. Oh, the stories I could tell Rude later! And so what if it was the alcohol making him say these things. That night I wanted him so, so bad I was ready to do anything for a taste of him.

During the ride I'd forgotten how much I'd drunk. The second my feet touched the ground everything started to spin. I probably would have fallen over if it wasn't for Cloud. For having drunk that much he acted surprisingly sober. He took my arm over his shoulders and almost carried my weight towards the apartment building. Even before we reached the door I was desperately fumbling for my keys. Into the corridor, up the stairs. It took a great deal for the both of us to get up to the second floor, stumbling and falling and giggling all the time. Cloud was hanging on to me all the way and when I was trying to open my apartment's door he was putting his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"What're you doing there, Strife?" I had to ask. The lock clicked and I pushed the door open.

"Just for moment, I'll forget..." Cloud muttered into my back. He would have stayed there unless I had pulled him into my small apartment.

I never had had the money to live anywhere else except this kind of poor small apartment. I really didn't need anything bigger since I was so frequently on Turk missions all around the world. Not to mention the chaos that reigned there. Whenever I did get to sleep in my own bed it was either with company or then I was so tired I had no energy to clean up. Clothes, books, trash... You could barely walk there without stepping on something. I quickly looked around to see if anything embarrassing might be on display, not that it really mattered any more. To our right was the bathroom and shower, to the left the kitchen and in front of us opened my tiny combination of a living room and bedroom. Pathetic, yes, but what else do I need?

"It's not much," I absentmindedly told him and chucked my keys towards a small table near the door. Naturally, I missed. The only thing beginning to fill my mind was Cloud. Cloud and his eyes. Cloud and his hair. Cloud and his lips. Cloud and his body. I glanced at him, leaning against the wall. So many times before had I been in the same situation. I knew what would happen. I'd reach out and touch his cheek, gentle. Step closer, lean forwards, kiss those lips. Once again Cloud responded eagerly, even pulling me closer. So exciting... like it all was a dream. I felt his hand in my hair, his lips burning with passion, and his other hand squeezed between us against my chest. Oh yes, he wanted this, he wanted me. My hands were on his hips, playing with his shirt, lifting it, touching the bare skin.

He shivered at my touch. A passionate, aroused shiver. He was against me, I was against him. Neither wanted to let go of the other. Oh god, Shiva! The lust was driving me crazy! And it wasn't just me. Strife let out a small whimper and our lips separated. Was I pushing too hard on him? I leaned back, supported by his arms. His hair was in a worse mess, his lips had a small cut on them and those mako eyes looked at me, this time with no sign of hatred or pity.

"Come. The bed," was all I managed to utter.

A quick question flashed across the blond's face. I knew what he was about to ask. "No..." Cloud opened his mouth. I smelled alcohol and myself in his breath. Another kiss, quickly. "Here, please." He grabbed me roughly against him. "I..."

He looked so desperate. "The bed's softer." I couldn't resist acting like that. It took surprisingly much effort to drag the slim Cloud towards my bed. Twisting, turning, tripping, winding, touching... For a moment I even forgot it was Cloud and not some blond bimbo I'd picked up from a bar. Our steps tangled. He tripped. I fell. The bed. Soft. There was an awkward moment, both of us staring at each other.

"Sorry, you're not hurt?" _Not_ the question to ask. Cloud was squirming, he was passion. I was looking down at his face. A small trail of saliva was on his cheek. At some point I had opened his buckles and the leather straps now lay on the floor, marking our trail to the bed. His bare chest felt both hot and cool at the same time. A chill went down his torso and he let out a moan at my touch. That small sound made me lose everything. I wanted to hear the blond more, hear him scream. In frenzy I attacked his mouth, nearly smothering him. His whole body shivered and yet another moan was transferred into my throat. I couldn't help but growl—no, it was more like a small meow—back.

Cloud's fingers were eagerly unbuttoning my dress shirt. At the same time I was trying to free him from his sword harness. It was too much of a challenge for me so Cloud had to help himself free. I dug my hand under his shirt to feel the muscles and leaned on top of him. He must have liked this since he at least didn't stop making those small sounds of encouragement. Oh, fuck, how he enjoyed this. Made my pants grow tighter. My fingers found one of his nipples, small but hard, and carefully began rubbing it. A little grin appeared on his lips. Seductive. Those lips rose again and locked on mine. God, I wasn't thinking at all anymore, only enjoying the moment.

Cloud's tongue was hot, wet and hungry. That was probably the hottest kisses we had yet shared. It was right there in the middle of it all that my other hand slipped down into Cloud's pants and crotch. Shit! The blond nearly bit my tongue off! "Reno..." Cloud growled once I had a hold of his hardening member. He closed his eyes, once more letting out whimpers. I had to taste the sweat on his neck. Bit hard enough to leave a mark. I felt his hands on my torso...

Not only was Cloud breathing heavily in rhythm to my strokes, he had the same drunken ecstatic grin on his face as I surely had, too. He took his time pulling off my shirt even though I'd wanted him to rip it off. By the time Cloud reached my pants it was all a tangle between us as we both tried to pull each other's pants away. When we were finally both free my head was spinning so badly I just fell back on him.

The feeling of my skin on Cloud's made us both let out a yearning groan. Honestly, I was about to cum on the spot just to hear the sounds he was making. The look on Cloud's eyes told the same story. We had to be quick to get the most pleasure out of this. His mouth opened, trying to say something. "Reno... do you have... I mean..."

I lifted myself up. Cloud was right, as drunk as he was. Condoms, lube. Grumbling about the interruption I crawled over him, fell on the floor and continued to my small drawer, containing everything you could possibly imagine. The condoms were easy to find, but the lubricant, I was sure it was... somewhere. Socks, books, beer cans flew everywhere. I was getting desperate. A half-empty scotch bottle. I took a sip before I tossed it for Cloud to have a taste. Ah, there!

At the same time Cloud's soft chin appeared by my neck. His chest and stomach pressed on my back and with those small and delicate lips he began sucking my earlobe. Like an invitation to play. "Come on now, I'm drunk enough already," a purr of hot air into my ear. I felt movement against my lower back; with Cloud's breathing getting heavier there weren't many options to what he was doing. His hand slithered in turn to my crotch, finally getting a hold of my penis. It took all my willpower not to orgasm at his touch. Like a cat he nudged his spiked head against mine, purring to encourage me to open the condom package. No pressure, with the blond practically throwing himself on me. At a time like this of course it was so impossible I had to tear the small package open with my teeth.

Putting it on was a completely different matter. Cloud insisted on helping. I turned around to look at him in the eye again. Yes, those blue, drunken, hungry eyes, like a mirror image to mine, the yearning. Neither of us could resist. We were only inches apart, moaning desperately into each other's mouths. I swear a strange high-pitched sound came from my mouth when Cloud slowly and tenderly put on the condom for me. We didn't have to talk or say anything; it was our bodies that did the speaking. As cliché as it sounds that's what I did feel at that moment.

There was a pause: Cloud was kneeling into me, placing himself over my erect member. His chest rose in rhythm to his exhausted breathing. Nothing else was in my mind but those eyes. They looked so alone, I wanted to comfort him. In his sadness Cloud was actually unbelievably beautiful and... hot. Having him so close, touching him... Just look at him, will you!

It came as a total surprise when Cloud pushed himself down on me, forcing me to enter him. God, he must be crazy, doing that with no preparation or lubricant. Crazy or then really drunk. Still, the pain could be seen on his face. "Ungh..." his eyes were shut, trying to endure the pain. He was tight, so tight it almost hurt me, too. Cloud kept on pushing until I was entirely inside him. His body was tense even though he did his best to relax. "Ah... ah..." he gasped, teardrops in his eyes.

"It... hurts, doesn't it?" I wiped away his tears. So tight. I thought I would explode if he moved at all. No matter how much it hurt, enough that Cloud couldn't form words, he still found energy to bend down and kiss me deeply. He was needy, horny. He wanted me. Like out of habit my hand went to squeeze his member, giving me the reaction from Cloud I'd wanted. He was ecstatic, moaning and almost whimpering, making noises, which in turn slowly made me begin to lose it.

He started moving up and down on me, keeping pace with my strokes. This time it was me who began making those wonderful sounds. Cloud... Cloud... How many times had I secretly imagined this scenery? But the actual feel of him right there was so much more enticing than any of my fantasies. We were both encouraging the other towards climax; Cloud with his gasps of pleasure of me inside him, hitting that critical spot again and again, faster and faster. And I, having that good hold of him, holding him close, making him feel good. That's what he needed: simple, horny, drunken sex. That's what I wanted.

It was almost too much to look at Cloud's face, a mixture of slight pain and extreme pleasure. I did my best to try not to come yet, but it wouldn't be long anymore, judging by the sounds he was making. Each breath was a cry of rapture, our simultaneous whimpers in the otherwise empty and silent apartment. Oh fuck, I wanted to kiss him when he came. His body close to mine, for a moment we shared everything from the little kisses to a same desire. I saw it in Cloud's eyes. No matter how close we physically would be it wasn't enough. Not until...

Cloud tensed in my embrace, his whole body arched backwards as the orgasm took over. The feel of his warm cum on my fingers was what made me finally reach my peak. I swear I have no idea what I said at that moment if I uttered anything at all. A second or two of complete bliss. I pressed Cloud against my lips. He was tired, trembling, satisfied.

"...good..." was what I heard him murmur, eyes closed. He slumped against me so that I had to lift him off of me. Stupid as I was, I was grinning with joy while Cloud, he was in the tired, after-sex ecstatic trance. And right then I realized how drunk I was, how drunk he was.

"Reno... I like your hair..." Cloud slurred before his head bobbed against my shoulder, asleep or simply passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**miru: **_So I sort of decided to continue the "drabble" in the first chapter, just because I wanted to. A few points, though, before anyone (if anyone at all) starts complaining. The first part was written honestly like a 4-5 years ago, and this current one this year, so there might be some irregularities in the storyline etc, as in I might not exactly remember every twist and turn of the game's plot. Also, I noticed that Reno's personality might have experienced some slight changes, but I'll blame the alcohol :3 So please, forgive me._

_Also, I listened to sick amounts of Monoral while writing this. And there's slight Reno/Elena stuff going on but that just happened, don't know how or why. Anygays, enjoy~_

* * *

Sunlight. Goddamn sunlight, and straight into my eyes. Not only that, the moment I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the sun the god-awful headache struck. Yeah, the usual Saturday morning. Must have been nearly noon, but where would I be going? I just turned to my side and tried to reach for a blanket to pull over and sleep away the hangover. Nothing in my arm's length, but I sure wasn't going to move from that spot anymore.

Before any more thoughts of memories had the time to recover, that despicable, churning sensation in my abdomen began and I could taste stomach acid at the back of my throat. I sprung up from the bed, not giving a second—or first—glance at the other person snuggled beside there. It didn't take more than a few strides to the bathroom and, finally, the toilet. To be honest, there wasn't much to vomit, but it did, for a moment, allow me to breathe again.

Spitting the last traces of vomit from my mouth there was a sudden flashback of the previous night. The bar. The brawl. The blond. The sex. But something was off. I lifted my head and looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Shit, did I look hung-over. My red eyes, dark circles around them, a face as pale as chalkboard and still a streak of vomit dripping down my chin. You're such a mess, idiot, so much that I couldn't help but laugh at the image. It did, however, come out more like a pathetic snort. Something I could have done without since it seemed to remind my brain of the terrible headache. Like my head was about to explode.

I groaned and leaned over the sink to hold my head, my crimson, messy locks falling forward over my naked shoulders. The hangover was getting a hold of me again. It was so bad I had to concentrate on my breathing alone to survive the minutes without vomiting a second time. I don't know why or how, but at that moment a second flashback arrived in my head. The mako eyes. Cloud Strife.

If it was possible my face went even whiter than it had been. I was sure my heart stopped, or at least took a hell of a time to start beating again. Was it just my mind playing tricks or what was this alcohol-drenched memory? I remembered… what exactly? The lustful mako eyes, the moaning, grinding, insane drunk sex. Myself in the blond while he rode me…

Reality. It's a bitch.

I almost threw up on the spot. My knees nearly gave way and I had to clutch the sink with all the strength I had left in me while my other hand went to my mouth to try stifle the gag reflex.

_Shit._

The only thing that spun in my head.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

I was literally speechless—or thoughtless, for that matter. The images from the night before spun in my head so fast I couldn't really cling to any specific one. Was this all even real? Maybe I'd had some fucked up sex dream about the pretty blond instead. Yeah, that must be it. I'd passed out once I got home and just dreamed it all. Wouldn't be the first time.

I couldn't shrug off the feeling I was missing something. I turned my back on the tiled bathroom wall and slid to the floor. I hadn't been alone in the bed. Someone…. blond was there, too. Another moment of hyperventilation nearly overtook me. What was I to do? Should I wake him? Was he still sleeping? What was I supposed to say? _Hey, thanks for the fuck. Tonight, same place same time again?_

Yeah, right, like a charming smile would do the trick. The girls love it, even I do, but Cloud…?

The cool tiles helped me to sober up just enough to start thinking again. Just breathe, fucking gather yourself. Maybe I should go back to the bedroom just to make sure, but I couldn't make myself get up. Like my legs were still paralyzed from shock. What had I done? What had we done? God, what am I to report to work? Tseng would probably just shoot me on the spot.

What the fuck had gone through my head last night? In what possible scenario had the idea of bringing Cloud Strife, _the_ Cloud Strife, back here been a good idea. But had it all been my idea? I could faintly remember the motorcycle ride back to this neighborhood. It hadn't just been me, had it? I wasn't the one who drove us here. Another thousand why-thoughts flooded my mind.

_Just stop thinking for a moment!_ But I couldn't. _You know you can't spend the rest of the day here._ Why was it so intimidating to walk back and find Cloud in my bed? No, it was the idea of him actually _being_ there that was so scary. _Come on, Reno, you're a big boy. Get a grip and face the situation like a man._

Easier said than done, brain; by the time I had pulled myself back up standing my head was spinning so bad I just wanted to slump back down. I didn't really have the time since a sound from the other side of my apartment made me freeze.

Stumbling footsteps coming this way. All I had to think was a fleeting wish of _please let it be some chick_ before a very familiar naked figure burst into the bathroom and lunged towards the toilet. I freaking jump and immediately fumbled for something to cover myself. What my hands reached first was a small had towel that didn't do much to cover anything else than my groin area.

Cloud coughed a few times into the toilet before lifting his gaze at me. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized my stupid-ass face lingering on him. I recognized the exact same emotions flicker in the blonde's eyes I had myself gone through a moment earlier. Shock, surprise, disbelief and—finally—shame. His face turned bright red as my hair and he looked away, still sitting on the floor next to the toilet.

I was just stupidly gaping at him with my mouth part open, trying to form some words. Nothing came out, and I could feel color and heat return to my cheeks as well. What was there to say?

"I…" Cloud started but my genius brain decided to interrupt him.

"You want coffee?" I blurted.

Awesome. Un-fucking-believable I just said that.

Cloud was clearly taken back by the question, though not nearly as much as I was. For a second he stared straight into my eyes, then, as if realizing we were both as naked as one can get, he pulled his legs towards as if to hide the very fact. His face went bright red again. "…Y-yeah."

It honestly took me another minute or two to react. Foolishly I just pointed at the door. "Yeah I'll uh… go make some. Shower's... free to use and… stuff." I couldn't just stand there anymore. I rushed, stumbled, threw myself out of the bathroom and shut the door behind. With the small clack of the door closing I realized I hadn't really been breathing.

I still couldn't believe it. Almost on auto pilot, my knees still slightly shaking, I hurried back to my bedroom. Everything was a real mess: my clothes, his clothes, were scattered everywhere in addition to the otherwise chaotic state it was in. I picked up the closest thing that reminded me of a pair of pants only to find they were clearly the other ones. I sighed and chucked them to my side.

When I had located yesterday's pants I just pulled them on, not bothering with boxers or anything of that sort. The scotch bottle I had found previously was still lying at the end of the bed with just enough alcohol for a sip or two. Greedily I opened it and emptied the contents into my mouth. It felt so good to have that sweet, bitter taste of alcohol gush down my throat. I sure as hell couldn't keep on getting any more sober from this. I threw my not-so-white-anymore dress shirt on my shoulders. Tsk, a few buttons were missing.

The shower was on when I retraced my steps to the small kitchen. There was some old, nearly moldy coffee in the pan that I just poured out and rinsed the pan quickly with water. It didn't take more than a minute to get the coffee machine bubbling again. The sound was soothing with the continuous drizzle of the shower adjacent to the kitchen.

I sighed and lit a cigarette. Something to calm my nerves at the moment. My hands were still trembling, even though I tried to breathe in the nicotine infused smoke as calmly as possible. This was a mistake. A big fucking mistake. Apart from the fact that I'd had the blond in my thoughts for the past month, this was a mistake so big it probably didn't even have a mention in the ShinRa employee's code of conduct. Hell, even among the Turks people have been shot for less stupidity. Tseng would probably hang me by my nuts before giving a turn to Rufus Shinra.

I glared out the window at the busy street. Cloud's Fenrir was still in the parking lot, gleaming black in the sunlight. I wouldn't want to admit it, but last night had been… awesome. No matter how much I knew it was wrong, Reno gone too far –type of achievement, it had been so goddamn awesome. As much as I could remember of it. Like the time I hooked up with that Don Corneo's favorite hooker; had it not been for the Turks I probably wouldn't be here anymore.

Oh, she was a nice one, Clarissa, I think her name was. One of Honeybee Inn's favorite girls, so no wonder the Don had a thing for her. Everyone did. Always prancing around in that tiny, dark purple silk dress like she wasn't wearing anything at all, every now and then letting the audience have a glimpse of her perfume-traced underwear. She even had a rhinestone-encrusted tiara on her amazingly silky blond hair. No one was allowed to more than watch except Don Corneo—and me, for that matter. We sure had a good ride up until the point the Don busted us right in the middle of action.

I probably got an hour long lecture from Tseng after that night on something about being professionally discreet and maintaining a civilized relationship between Don Corneo and his lackeys. So you can probably imagine what kind of hell I'd get if this was to leak into the public. In other words, I was screwed. If nothing else I was required to file a report on any signs of the remaining AVALANCHE-members and anyone known to have a connection with them. Meh, I'll just lie and if worst comes to it, I'd just been too drunk to do anything.

But seriously, this should just be brushed under the rug and I should act like nothing out of ordinary had ever happened. I hate to admit, but in a way I had the tingling sensation in the bottom of my stomache that I had done something right. I didn't like that feeling. Sure, I'd found myself a few times daydreaming of that Strife. I wouldn't say that counted as much since I've quite as much had the same thoughts about Elena, for example.

Then again, now that I thought of it, I've always paid more attention to the men around me. You know, those small things like how Tseng manages to keep his hair so sleek no matter what the circumstances. Or the occasional glimpses of Rufus Shinra's ass when we happened to pass in the many hallways of the Shinra tower. That white suit surely does wonders for the man's body. Women are so much easier to tell if they're attractive or not: boob size. And the less they talk the better.

What a way to burst out of the closet, Reno-boy. Go straight on to sleep with the "enemy." The cigarrette was to it's last huffs and I just stumped it on the kitchen counter next to the coffee machine. Another sigh. Might as well be polite. I took the cleanest mug I could find and poured it full of the warm, rich coffee ready for Cloud. The situation couldn't get much worse anyway.

As I lifted my gaze from the cup there he was, at the doorway to the kitchen. I'd been so deep in thought that I hadn't even heard when he had ended his shower. For the first time that day I got a good look at him. Cloud had apparently gone through my laundry basket in the bathroom to find even something decent to wear. All I pretty much had were the dark blue, almost black, Turk uniforms. I'd need new ones every now and then, so often that Tseng always scowled when I requested for new uniforms and Elena just scoffed at my recklessness.

Anyway, those being pretty much the only clothing I had, Cloud had had no choice but to put on a pair of my old pants and a dress shirt that had more than a few dirt/blood stains in it. He was clearly uncomfortable at the only option, and my smirking at the ridiculous—though well-fitting—outfit didn't make it any better. I was about to make some sort of remark about him but those blue eyes flashed so deadly at me I decided to hold my tongue.

_Act. Cool._

"The coffee for his highness," I said jokingly instead. Cloud's expression didn't even twitch. So, he's not going to move. The same kind of loathing I'd seen yesterday was creeping back on his face. Or was it just something he used to conceal another kind of emotion? I made an exaggorated sigh and rolled my eyes. The filled coffee mug spilled some of its contents onto the floor when I took the few steps to give it to him. "Fine, be like that."

Before Cloud had a chance to say anything back, nor my brain time to stop me, I leaned just a bit forwards and gave a quick kiss on the blond's lips. Cloud tensed so much it felt like kissing a stone statue, and if I still wasn't holding the mug it probably would have dropped from his hands to the floor altogether. It wasn't more than a second, and no tongue—mind you it's past noon and no time for that stuff. The moment I eased the pressure even a little Cloud took a step backwards.

"What-" he practically spat.

I shrugged. "Just wanted to see if that had the same effect sober."

For a moment it looked like Cloud was going to beat the crap out of me, but instead he just looked away to avoid my eyes. "Well... did it?"

"Nope," I quickly lied and turned my back on him to hide how much the kiss had actually had an effect on me. Shit. The feel of his lips brought back yet again those sensations of the past night. How easy everything had felt then.

"Good." His answer was short. I turned and Cloud was still avoiding my gaze, even though I had the feeling that every time I wasn't looking at him the blue mako eyes were boring into my back.

"Yeah, so..." I pulled my loose hair together and tied them together into the almost trademarked ponytail I always wore. "I'm pretty sure my bosses won't appreciate this so if you don't mind, let's just part our own ways, eh? I mean, I've got some crap meeting scheduled tomorrow and if you're still here by then I'm going to have no option but to take you in."

What a choice of words.

"...uh...into custody! To the Shinra tower," I way too apparently tried to save myself, making myself sink even deeper in the process. "Not like, 'take you in' as in... you know..." Was it a blush I saw creeping into Cloud's face? "Yeah... awkward. Sorry, never been good at these things." Goddamnit, Reno, just stop talking! "And not that I'm used to shit like this, usually it's just girls I bring here, and, you know, since we're sorta on other sides here, it's, um, a bit-"

"Awkward." Cloud finished.

I turned and winked slyly at him. "Yeah. Wow, you're practically reading my mind already." I had to bite my tongue to keep my nervous mouth shut for even a few minutes. "You do know I'm not usually this much of an ass." I almost felt like jumping out the window at that point.

Cloud took a sniff and a sip from the coffee mug. He did a good job in hiding the gag reflex, but I noticed it. Surely I hadn't made all _that_ bad coffee. "I should go." He placed the mug back on the counter and turned. He lingered there at the doorway a few seconds as if I was supposed to retaliate with something apparently smart but I was too busy biting my tongue and tasting blood.

I couldn't help but watch him turn the corner and back towards the bedroom. Damn, his ass looked good in my pants! At the thought, a very familiar warmth started growing in my crotch area. I had to turn away and stare out the window again, trying not to listen to Cloud searching for his clothing and undressing (another thought that didn't really help the heat) and redressing into them.

In just a matter of minutes I saw the next glimpse of him as he staggered towards the door. I hadn't noticed it before but his walking did look rather painful. Instantly my face flushed red and I hoped that Cloud wouldn't turn around to see me. He did pause at the door, hand on the handle. I probably didn't breathe there at all, like I was waiting for some major bomb to explode.

"Reno." Hearing my name spoken sent a jolt of jittery waves down my back. "Stay out of Sephiroth's way and let me take care of him." The lock clicked open and Cloud pushed the door open. It was my last chance to say anything to him, anything at all.

"Sure, but I'm not the one calling the shots here, Spike." Cloud once again hesitated at the nickname but did step outside into the apartment hall. "By the way, say hi to the flower girl, she's pretty hot!" I tried to shout as a last farewell.

Cloud stopped dead. He turned enough for me to look straight into his eyes. They were icy cold with anger and something like sorrow. Shit, I almost cowered at the look, but luckily it didn't last long. The door was shut with such force behind him that this time I did jump at the loud bang.

"Sheesh, no need to be so jealous," I muttered, a bit hurt from the last look. I would have liked to watch him leave on his motorcycle but that would be a bit too desperate, wouldn't it? Instead, my thoughts rushed to the start of a hard-on in my crotch. Fucking Cloud, did he really have to be so... so good looking? And the more I thought of him the more I kept on remembering the previous night and the more I thought about that the more I got aroused again.

I threw off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Even though I turned the water as cold as it would get it didn't help the slightest. I really didn't want to stoop so low, it seemed to me at the moment. _Shit_. I hit the shower wall with my hand and leaned on it to gain some balance. My right hand had found its way to my throbbing member and wrapped itself around it.

As I started pumping I forced my thoughts on the first woman to come into my mind: Elena. I really didn't care anymore how desperate it must have been, but I had to get this over with. I closed my eyes and did my very best to imagine the rookie Turk giving me head, and for a moment it did work up until the moment when I was just about to unload. The Elena in my thoughts lifted her head to smirk at me but instead I was faced with mako-tinted blue eyes. Cloud.

"Reno..." the blond cooed and took me in his mouth whole. I had no time to change the scenario before I felt warm cum on my fingers and my body doing a quick spasm in delight.

Shit.

I slumped on my knees to the shower floor. _Now that's a bit embarrassing, Reno_, a voice taunted in my head. _Can't make yourself cum without the Strife-boy sucking you off?_

"Shut up!" I hit the wall again, this time almost sure I got at least a slight fracture in my hand. My face felt like it was so hot the cold water changed to steam when it hit it. I wanted to disappear into the drain with the water.

"Fucking Strife..."


	3. Chapter 3

**miru:**_ I could have continued this a bit faster, but since I have this obsession of at least trying to keep dedicated to the game's storyline, I had to speed-play the game to this current point. There's going to be a little pause in the lovey-dovey-smutty stuff but don't you worry, I got it all planned out _:3_ And I apologize, this might get a bit angsty, but you know the circumstances with the meteor and mako-poisoning and such things, it's hard to keep a positive attitude._

* * *

For once I was actually glad to be getting back to work at the Shinra tower, even if it was for a Sunday. Anything to escape my apartment and the memories that still lingered there. The whole previous day I'd pretty much been wallowing in a pit of embarrassment and hangover, so just the thought of seeing some familiar faces made me hurry past the main hall and to the elevators. Dosed with a fair amount of caffeine in my veins I couldn't help but whistle a tune as I waited for the elevator.

"Someone's cheery." A sturdy hand fell on my shoulder making me flinch. I recognized the voice immediately. Rude lingered next to me with that huge frame of his, probably doubling the mass I had. If he usually looked grim, he now looked like a chocobo had first shat on his suit and then brutally assaulted his glasses, something he was always very precise on. "I tried calling yesterday."

I really hadn't bothered to answer him at all, due to certain circumstances. "I had a hangover."

Rude shrugged, the silent type he was. "I was almost worried you'd outdone yourself this time," his face gave no indication to the message he was saying, "the way you were chucking down drinks Friday…"

"It's not my fault I was left to fend for myself!" I punched his shoulder in a friendly manner. "And nothing happened, I went home and slept late and survived the hangover." Luckily the elevator dinged at that moment, allowing me to change the topic. As Sundays weren't the most popular workdays, no one else accompanied us into the elevator and Rude punched the button for floor 60 and the long trip upstairs began.

"So, you heard anything what's up with the meeting?" The floors of the tower zipped past the glass walls of the elevator. "Tseng never mentioned anything to me, so…"

"The memo only stated an update to our current mission." I wasn't sure if Rude found it funny to state the obvious. "And Tseng's supposed to report of the events up north."

"What's the deal with that meteor, anyway?" I'd totally forgotten the wretched thing in the sky, ever looming over Midgar. "The news haven't really been all that informative about it and some cults claim it's divine wrath or other shit like that. You were in the airship, at least, so mind giving an old friend some insider info, eh? Scarlet still the same old skank?"

Rude looked away. "Is there any gossip you won't stay out of?" He looked surprisingly pensive.

"You know me; it's the only way to keep sane in this city." I couldn't help a grin, thinking of Scarlet in her oh-so-provocative dress.

Floor 30.

"Reno…" For a moment it felt like Rude wasn't going to continue. "Have you ever thought if our orders are…the right ones? That we're actually doing more harm than good for the planet?"

I just slightly tensed. Did Rude suspect anything? "So now you're all loving planet earth and hippy stuff like that? Bah!" I leaned on the elevator wall. "I'm just here to follow orders. The means or reasons are way beyond me. Earn your paycheck and don't think. See how far I've got with those tactics." I smirked; knowing that being second-in-command was something Rude was more or less bitter about. Still, I wanted for him to know I had his back. "But you know, if I had the choice, I'd rather have at least that Tifa live." A too obvious wink in Rude's direction.

He just turned his gaze to the screen with the floor numbers blinking. For all I cared, Rude could have the Tifa-girl all to himself. Quite honestly, ever since he had seen the girl he didn't have the same conviction in hitting on the girls in bars. It had been a nice game for us as long as I could remember; to see which one of us would get more phone numbers in a single evening.

The casual picking on each other was exactly what I needed, and the events of Friday-night slowly started to feel like a bad dream. It's a wonder what a sober mind can do to you. I'd probably be able to shrug everything off as it is.

Finally the elevator slowed and halted at floor 60. It was one of the only floors in the whole tower that had no other function but to serve as the Turks offices. Even so, none others than the highest executives knew that the Turks office resided there. To the outsider the floor looked only as a heavily guarded spot that separated the rest of the building from the more reclusive and guarded floors. It was sort of an irony that the Soldier-guards patrolling the floor were only a decoy for one of the most secret organizations within Shinra corp.

The actual door to our offices was bare, resembling more of a cleaning closet with an ID-card reader on the side. I nodded a hello to a few Soldier-guards patrolling there and swiped my employee card by the reader. The familiar beep rang to signal we were accepted into the corridors. You could tell that we were completely secluded from the other part of the whole building; there wasn't a single security camera in the premises. Some things were better left inside these walls.

Of course officially the Department of Administrative Research had its head office on the upper floors, but only for Heidegger. What was left of us was moved around behind the scenes like a secret lover. The Shinra company's own, personal lapdogs. Hell, we even had our own elevator leading to the higher floors just to avoid contact with the rest of the personnel.

Tseng was the one who had his own office, and even I had to share mine with Rude and Elena, even though there was more than plenty empty rooms on the floor. They were mostly used for "interrogation" or some secret meetings with the executives. During the worst of times there was a constant stench of dried blood coming from at least one of the interrogation rooms, and Tseng would snidely remark to me that they needed cleaning. I'd, of course, delegate the job forwards to Rude or Elena.

Sometimes I really hoped the President would at least trust a few janitors to do the job, but no. I at least did my best not to spill any unnecessary blood but Rude... well, he didn't care. Apparently it didn't bother him that I got the ass-whipping from it afterwards.

We followed the sweet smell of fresh coffee to our shared office. Elena must have already been there early, promptly attempting to score some points from Tseng with the coffee. She was still young, but she had the dedication a new Turk recruit always had in the first years working. A bit clumsy, though, on some parts, and she seemed to have an apt to mimic Tseng's behavior almost to the tee if she wanted it. It drove me crazy. There's only room for one Tseng in the Turks.

Just as expected, opening the door to our cramped office, Elena was standing next to the coffee machine and pouring herself a cup. "You're late," she remarked. Rude eagerly went straight to the coffee.

"Nah, you were early." I slumped into my chair, the rickety thing giving a groan as if to warn of its last breathes. "And I see no Tseng here."

Elena wrinkled her cute little nose. "Just for your information, he's in a meeting with Heidegger. They've been at it for an hour already. I told him you two are probably just late, as usual."

Meh, I'm not punctual but I do my job well. Elena's look was that annoying mixture of spite and glee that she had been here early to earn praise from Tseng. She was such a kiss-ass. "Elena, you talk way too much. And if you really want Tseng's attention, try growing a pair of double-D's instead of those things you have." I pointed in her breasts' direction.

Elena went bright red. "Reno, that's so unprofessional! Sexual harassment!" She glanced at Rude for support but the big guy was only chuckling to himself, enjoying the situation.

I grinned. It was so easy to get Elena so flustered about Tseng. She'd had a crush on him for as long as I remember, but never dared to act upon it. But she was right, I'd need to hurry. Just when I'd gotten myself so comfortably seated in the chair. "File a report," I tried mimicking Tseng's most used words and reached to one of the locked drawers on my desk. Just like the doors, a flash of my ID-card was enough to unlock it and get my electro-mag-rod, blessed little thing.

"So, Elena, what've you heard of the circumstances lately?" Rude tried changing the subject.

"Ever since you guys came back from the glacier, nothing." She put a finger to her forehead and frowned. "There was something, though. I think I heard Reeve speaking Thursday about the Ancient, Ms. Gainsborough. Or repeating rumors, more like that. They say she's died. Tseng's been really devastated about the whole thing, no wonder. I mean, he just recovered from his wounds and now this…"

I didn't really listen any more. Good thing I was already sitting in the chair, otherwise my legs would have given way. I got a flashback from yesterday. The glare Cloud had given me before leaving. He'd always seemed so protective of the girl in a caring way. And if she was dead then… Oh crap, I'd cheerfully told him to say hi to her, no wonder he got so upset. Shit, how tactless could I be?

"Reno?" Rude's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I was still dumbstruck by the news that it took me a few seconds to react. Sure, she'd been cute, but... wasn't she supposed to be the one Shinra needed? To find the Promised Land. What was going to happen now? And what I'd understood the Promised Land was what Shinra could use to stop Sephiroth. Had the meteor appeared the same time she had… Was this... really the end? Then I remembered a phrase Cloud had told me yesterday: _Stay out of Sephiroth's way and let me take care of him._ Did he have some kind of plan despite all this?

I came back to reality. "Yeah it's just a… surprise. Assuming you have the right info, Elena."

"Well no one's confirmed this but if you consider Tseng's aberrant behavior. I'm not that stupid, I can make my own assumptions." Elena sighed. "It's a pity, in a way. She seemed nice."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you were all gooey-eyed over her?" I snapped, not meaning to, though. Right now I just wouldn't want to be reminded of yesterday.

"Don't tell me you don't think you owed them anything after they helped save me!" Elena's lips went into that cute pout she so frequently showed nowadays. Then, realizing I had actually insulted her—in a way—she added: "I think _you_ had a thing for her."

"Hey, I'm the one who saved your ass in Wutai; don't go blaming Strife and his company for it. Just shut up, for a moment and let me think."

"Not so cheery anymore," Rude muttered from behind the coffee mug. I gave him a glare and threw a pencil at his direction.

It took Tseng still 30 minutes to finish the meeting with Heidegger, after which he solemnly entered our office. Quite conveniently, at the moment I had my legs stretched on my desk and twirling my 'mag-rod carelessly over my head. He scoffed at my posture as Elena quickly straightened her own to greet him with a sharp "Sir."

"Reno, get up." Tseng's order pierced the air. This wasn't something I could question. Tseng's face was that spectacular example of someone who'd had a foot-long stick up their ass for the past week. Serious Tseng. No bullshit Tseng. He just nodded for us to follow and just as quickly turned on his heels and back to the hall. Elena was right behind him while I had to stumble past the table and take a few hurried steps to keep in pace with them.

Tseng's office was in such an annoying pristine condition, almost twice the size of ours. Personally, I didn't understand Tseng's obsession in this 'feng shui,' but every time I was there it seemed I moved a chair an inch in the wrong direction or maybe I just stood always in a 'negative space' that made Tseng scowl at me. And then he wondered why I didn't like being there. I swear everything in that room was dripping with Tseng's perfectionist essence.

Tseng walked behind his desk in seven large strides (and it was seven each and every fucking time) and sat himself behind it. He crossed his hands under his chin and made a small nod of a gesture for the rest of us to sit down. My focus was on the perfect piles of files and paper on one side while a small bonsai rested on the other. How did he do it, keep things in such order? Elena and Rude immediately seated themselves, but I rather closed the door and kept leaning on it, not daring to take a step in the wrong direction.

The click of the door closing was the cue for Elena to speak up: "Is it true, sir, that the Ancient has died?"

Poor girl, she didn't know when to keep quiet. Not that I'm the best to criticize, but I can mostly keep my tongue in check. Elena… she hadn't learned that yet. I'd known Tseng long enough to notice the microsecond of sorrow that passed his face.

He had always been somewhat close to the Ancient, having had the duty to follow her moves ever since she'd been a child. More than a few times I'd seen him show emotions like affection whenever she had been brought up in discussion. At that moment I knew it was true. Tseng's face rarely betrayed him. Surprisingly fast, though, he gathered himself and leaned forward.

"What I'm about to tell you three is highly sensitive information, and I expect none of it to leave these walls." Tseng's gaze went back and forth between me and Elena, making sure we understood every word. Even Elena looked away from his eyes. Almost instinctively I replied with some smart-ass comment but luckily realized in time this wouldn't be the place for it.

When Tseng had discerned we were all listening he looked at Elena for her answer: "Yes. We're not clear of the circumstances considering her death, but what intelligence I've managed to gather from the inhabitants of Bone Village in the north, that is the case."

"How 'bout you just skip to the part with the glacier and that meteor looming in the sky?" Sometimes Tseng had to be sped up. Unfortunately, neither Rude nor Elena had the guts to do so. "This is unusual for us to be called here like this so you might just as well get to the point." I didn't mean to be audacious, but this was how me and Tseng interacted, how we always had.

Tseng almost smiled at my abrupt comment. In the end he knew he couldn't change me and my personality, no matter how much he'd tried. "I can't disclose everything, but what's important for you three to know is that Sephiroth is behind this. Rufus believed he had found the Promised Land near the glaciers, but there were a few complications on the way…"

"Was it Cloud?" Elena interrupted again and the mention of the blonde's name made my whole body tense for a second.

Tseng gave her a condescending yet warm look before continuing. "The meteor and recent Weapon attacks are Sephiroth's doing. The Weapons Development Department is currently researching for solutions so you should not trouble yourselves with that issue."

"So you're saying that we should leave our lives in the hands of that bitch?" I swear Elena rolled her eyes at my words even though I couldn't see her face.

"Watch your tongue, Reno," Tseng snapped. "You might not like her, but she is still your superior, like I am, too." He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. My constant interruptions drove him as crazy as Tseng's perfectionism drove me. "We managed to capture two of AVALANCHE's members, who are currently in our custody." By the way Rude grasped the chair's handle one of them must have been Tifa. "We did, however, lose contact with Cloud Strife, and his current location is unknown to us. Professor Hojo has requested we bring the man to him once apprehended."

My mind had gone blank. A gush of cold sweat surfaced on my back. I thought I'd had enough of these surprises for one day. "What do you mean, lost contact?" I couldn't even hide the slight panic in my voice.

"Sephiroth has secluded himself with an impenetrable shield and, presumably, Cloud Strife is locked in there with him. Since there's at least a slim chance that he could have escaped, we need to still assume he is alive. These people are, after all, terrorists and a threat to the company." Tseng paused at my pale face. "Reno, is everything okay?" The change in his voice to concern made even Rude and Elena turn to look at me.

I was probably just going crazy. Mako poisoning or something of that sorts. Maybe the stress of this job was finally getting to me. If Cloud was trapped in the north with Sephiroth, _who_ had been in my apartment? Those black-robed clones, or whatever, resembling Sephiroth's image, could this have been one of them or… something else? But…I was sure it had been Cloud. I'd bet my goggles on it.

"No, I'm not… I don't feel good," I managed to let out of my mouth. Tseng kept his eyes on me trying to figure what on earth was going through my head.

"Reno, can I have a word with you?" He rose abruptly and took the seven strides to me, grabbing my arm and forced me out into the hall. Elena and Rude were left in Tseng's office, totally baffled by the scene.

Tseng walked me around a corner; I probably couldn't have made the journey myself if it wasn't for his iron grip. He pushed me against the wall and gave me a hard slap on my cheek. The pain speed-forwarded my thoughts. I couldn't even lift an arm to hold my sore skin since Tseng held my shoulder still against the wall.

"Shit, Tseng!" I winced and turned my face away.

"Get a grip, your subordinates are in that room and you're like you saw a ghost. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" An instant reply just to make sure Tseng got I was lying. "I, I just had one of those nightmare things last night. Sleep paralysis, you know? Scary as hell." I waited patiently as Tseng studied my face for what seemed like an hour.

"If you have some problems with our orders, you're free to file a report. Of course, I'll have to forward it to Rufus himself…"

If something, Rufus Shinra was scarier than Tseng could ever be. "No! I'm just… like honestly, Tseng, this whole situation… I haven't really wrapped my mind around it, yet, you know? I know we shouldn't be thinking of the 'bigger picture' but still, you gotta wonder." Maybe if I stopped talking for a moment he wouldn't think I was lying—that much.

Finally Tseng sighed and eased the grip on my shoulder. "Go home, you're in no mental state to be at work."

"No, I'm fine, Tseng, just give me a minute."

"I don't care what nightmares you've been having, but this behavior is not acceptable here, you know that. Go home, and I expect you to be here tomorrow 7am sharp."

Of course he'd give me the rest of the day off with the expense of tomorrow morning, typical Tseng. But that wasn't one of my concerns at the moment. I wanted to get shit-faced drunk. Tseng leaned back and finally released his grip. Immediately my knees buckled and he had to grab my arm again. He even had to walk me through the halls and to the elevators.

"Of course, I can't give you the full pay for today, Reno," he muttered calmly while waiting for the elevator.

"Oh, come on, at least I showed up." The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Before Tseng pushed me into it, he paused and looked me straight in the eye. "Gather yourself; I can't have my second in charge getting spooked by some dreams. The company— I need you to be at your best. Things aren't getting any easier from here forth."

"I know, I'm sorry," I muttered right before the doors closed and the age-long trip to the reception began.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, buddy, you all right?"

The sound seemed faint at first, but it slowly strengthened into a dizzy whirlwind in his head. He didn't want to open his eyes in fear of seeing the whole world around him spin. He wanted to disappear and forget all of this. Someone was speaking. Someone familiar? No… it was no one.

_Leave me alone…_

"Come on, you can't sleep here!"

Someone was poking his shoulder. A prickling sensation. _Stop it…_ Had he moved his hand? The poking ended. Where was this? He tried opening his eyes; the sunlight hurt too much.

"Am I gonna have to call the police?"

_No, not them. Just let me…_

He forced his eyes open. Sunlight… it hurt so bad. Was this a familiar face? The bright red hair and— _No, your mind's playing tricks again._ This was no one he knew, that was sure. Just someone, a passer-by.

"Do you live here?"

_Do I live where?_

The someone took his arm and lifted him up. The dizziness was so intense, but even though he tried keeping his eyes open and look at his surroundings. He had a feeling he'd been here before, but when and where?

A… parking lot? There were cars. Something about the buildings, like this was home. Just apartment buildings, one after another, though he couldn't see that far in the blinding sunlight. The scent of the air brought back memories. Smoke and air polluted by all the traffic. And a train somewhere.

_You know this place, think!_

It was where everything had started. When he'd seen her. The name, her name, was lost; he couldn't grasp it. He tried forming the name but all that came out was strange gurgling. She had to be somewhere near, but it felt so far away. He remembered her, and at the same time he didn't. Is she gone?

_When is this?_

He tried taking a step but stumbled. Someone else was talking far away. Shouting? No, speaking. It sounded like whispers.

"Hey come and help! This guy needs the hospital!"

Steps… why did they sound so overwhelming? He knew them. If only he could remember when and where he'd heard them before.

"Call the ambulance!"

_No don't, I'm fine. I'll remember…_

The steps stopped so abruptly.

"The hell're _you_ doing here?" The voice was surprisingly clear. He recognized it!

_You…_

"You know this one?"

_Yes, I know him. He's… what's his name?_

"Y-yeah. I can take care of him, don't you worry…"

The person kneeled next to him, giving him shade. Finally it seemed he could look. Not the red hair again.

_Why is my head so dizzy?_

He saw the face, something that felt both safe and comforting. He was lifted up but was barely able to walk. No, he couldn't stay here. He'd heard it; she was calling. Who…? He didn't even understand where he was taken. Stairs?

"I swear, this is the last time I'm doing a favor for you, Strife."

_Strife… I'm Cloud. But you are…_

"Re…no?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Since I'm overly inspired by different kinds of music, the music for writing this chapter is provided by t.A.T.u., Katy Perry and Ke$ha so go figure... And my apologies for the slight OOC:ness -_-'  
_

* * *

As if I wasn't already pissed with the fact that Tseng had so blatantly sent me home after just two hours at the Shinra tower, I'd run out of cigarettes, missed the train and had some slum kids nearly mug me, had it not been for my amazing Turk reflexes. Sure, letting off some steam on the teenagers did help my mood, but only slightly. It was more the events of the past few days that bothered me. And not only that, but my own actions.

Just think, I could have been the hero of Shinra, bringing them Cloud Strife himself. Oh, but no, I'd just had to let him once again walk out the door and disappear. And I hated the little voice in my head that every now and then reminded how I'd actually _enjoyed_ the blonde's company. How I'd shudder just at his touch, how his little grin was so enticing, how I'd totally been swept away by his pretty sky-blue eyes...

_Clonck!_

My thoughts were interrupted by my face banging into a lamp post. Yeah, awesome, I couldn't even focus enough to watch where I was going. The swears that escaped my lips made a few passers-by frown at my direction. I felt my nose but, luckily, there was no blood. Right, this was pretty much the last straw. To hell with Tseng and tomorrow morning, and to hell with my idiotic mind and its recollections of one spiky-haired blond. I'd just go to the Honeybee Inn and spend the rest of my money on booze and hookers.

Still rubbing my nose I turned the corner on the block to finally see my crap-shack of an apartment building. The parking lot was full of cars, pretty obvious for a Sunday. I wasn't even surprised to see the building's janitor kneeling down near the front door.

He was a funny fellow, nearing his 70's and so in love with the damn building that he'd patrol around even during the weekends. Just in case something was out of order. Sometimes I think he'd have it easier just retiring but gods forbid even then he probably would skulk around. Not that I could complain, though, since in general there wasn't much wrong with the building except, well, age. Personally, I think the thing's been one of the first constructions in whole Midgar, that's how old it seemed. Yes, the plumbing and heating worked but during the nights I could swear the whole building sometimes groaned, just waiting for the moment it could give up entirely.

The old janitor (no, I'd never bothered to remember his name) was shouting something, I didn't really care what. "Call the ambulance!" or something like that. Yeah, someone just probably had been stabbed, wouldn't be the first time.

But that's when I actually did see who was there, huddled near the wall. Of all the people I'd want to see right now, this had to be him. My mind didn't even have the time to really process the sight before it spoke.

"The hell're _you_ doing here?"

No, this couldn't be him. Not in that condition... He was pretty much slouched in a fetal position, trembling like a lone leaf during fall. I almost felt sorry for the poor blond, but before anything the Turk in me took over. No, this couldn't be Cloud Strife. It was... impossible. Everything I'd heard from Tseng, and if this was him, what's the deal with his condition. Yesterday he'd pretty much been fine if not for a hangover. Then I remembered those robed people. Clones, experiments, or whatever, this had to be one of them.

The old man janitor was questioning if I knew him. "Y-yeah. I can take care of him, don't you worry..." I absentmindedly told him. I wasn't sure if this Cloud look-alike could be able to walk or not. At least he seemed to be shielding his eyes. I kneeled down and put his arm around my shoulder to lift him up. I'd felt that same weight on my arms before, I was sure of it. Just as quickly I tried to remind myself that there was no possibility this could be the real Cloud.

The janitor was kind enough to open the door and I part dragged, part helped 'Cloud' up the stairs. Slowly he was starting to take small steps, even though he mostly stumbled on them. "I swear, this is the last time I'm doing a favor for you, _Strife_," I muttered, already thinking of ways to get this copy to talk. If this was some fucked-up plan of Sephiroth's to play mind games on Shinra, he wouldn't have that chance anymore.

The more that I thought of it, the more irritated I became. I almost felt like kicking some sense into the barely conscious body I was more or less dragging up the stairs. Even though my apartment was only on the second floor, it was a set of stairs too many to carry anyone. By the time I'd reached my door, Cloud—or whoever this was—was clinging to my arm like it was the last thing keeping him alive.

"Re…no."

It was faint, and I barely even heard him, but I do recognize my own name. The first coherent thing I'd heard him say. I had to pause, the keys in my hand. It sounded so much like…_him._ What was I even doing? No, just get him conscious, and then get an answer to all this confusing shit.

Once again, I felt way too sober for the situation. Not that I'd like to be drunk and in the same situation; we all knew where that would lead to again. The door's lock clicked open and I tried to push it open while still supporting most of Cloud's weight. Surprisingly, though, his hand grasped the door frame and he somehow managed to pull himself up—a bit. I didn't mean to glance at him, but I sure could have done without it.

His eyes, so damn burning, were staring at me like someone trying to remember a person. He didn't even blink. And, just a second later, his eyes clouded and he slumped down towards the floor had I not grabbed him. Even I staggered, having this time to hold his whole weight. His head bobbed against my chest I could barely pull him inside and shut the door. With just as much discomfort I got him to my bedroom-slash-living room and the worn couch there.

Looking at him, I had no idea what in burning hell should I do. In the back of my head the annoying voice told me that this was him, no doubt. I swear, as corny and cliché as it was, he looked so relaxed and peaceful, I had to wonder what was it that had overcome him. His hair was a worse mess than usual, but otherwise his face didn't sport the frequent frown I was used to seeing in him.

_Explain how he just traveled thousands of miles here in a few days._

It couldn't be him, yet here he was, Cloud. Staring at that face, I couldn't be angry anymore. I didn't even question his essence. I pretty much carried him up here; it couldn't be me just imagining things. I wasn't even the kind to believe in some divine force, but maybe… Maybe there were some higher powers involved here. Maybe this was supposed to happen...

_Don't be an ass, Reno!_

I found my eyes trailing across his body. What harm would it do? He was unconscious. I wasn't sure if to call him beautiful or handsome, either way, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Even totally relaxed, the tips of his lips were curved slightly downwards in a constant pout. Cute, almost. His face was just perfect, so much that I almost felt jealous for him.

I knew too well what was under his clothes. Every. Single. Detail. Even if I tried, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. And what did I do? I just stood there like an idiot staring at him. I was sure this was Cloud Strife, I just knew it somewhere in... my heart?

"Don't let it fool you," I muttered partly out loud. "This could be whatever crazy magic for all you know." I wasn't sure I believed that myself, either, and saying it aloud didn't make it any more true.

My gaze traveled down his neck where I'd left a mark a few days past. The slight curve of his shoulders, and his lean yet muscular body... I yearned to step forward and touch it. Oh, I knew too well what was hidden underneath his clothes, every single detail. Sure, if this was a girl I'd so take advantage of her unconscious state and feel all over that body, but... I couldn't move, like I was afraid it was just some hallucination and he would disappear the moment I reached out.

The more I watched, the more I found myself wanting him, and the more I wanted him the more blood was gushing into the totally wrong places. And I sure as hell had to have that optimistic thought that maybe in some crazy way he would feel the same and—

My phone rang and the vibration in my pocket nearly made me jump. Great timing. Of course it was Rude, no doubt calling to demand what had happened between me and Tseng earlier.

"Yo, wadup, Rude?" I tried to sound as normal as I could, still keeping my eyes on the unconscious blond in case he decided to wake up.

"What lies did you tell Tseng to get the day off?" Rude was clearly pissed.

"Nothing! He's the one who forced me to leave. Thought I wasn't in the right state of mind or something..." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, thinking of Tseng and his bossy manners.

"About that, you _were_ kinda spooked from all the information..."

"Listen, I haven't slept well, okay? And don't you go telling Elena anything of this, 'cause I'll—" Cloud stirred. "Hey, Rude, call you back, I gotta go."

"Don't you hang up on—"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence as I ended the call and stuffed the phone back in my pocket. Cloud had muttered something incoherent and put a hand to his forehead. He tried to get up from the couch but either he was too weak or his head was spinning too much that he just fell back.

"Where...?" Finally a word I could understand.

_Now, Reno, act cool, professional._

"Midgar," I rather bluntly replied.

Cloud attempted again to get up, this time succeeding but accompanied with a painful groan. "How did I..." he looked confused around. "Reno?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question, Strife. How the hell'd you get here?" He still bore that confused look on his pretty face.

He looked around the room, his eyes pausing a second longer on the bed. "I don't... know. I remember you and we..." He frowned.

"Don't try to feign any memory loss. And if you try anything funny, I've got Soldier on speed-dial and they'll be here in a matter of minutes." I had no idea where that outrageous lie had come from. I was so intently waiting for some sort of sign from him that I barely even breathed. "Anyway, I thought I'd question you first before taking you to Shinra..."

"Reno, please..." A horde of butterflies charged into my stomach at the words. I had to turn away. From the corner of my eye I saw him trying to get up. Cloud managed to stand up but almost immediately his knees buckled and he nearly fell onto the floor. I didn't mean to react but yet again my reflexes were faster. I caught him just before he could hurt himself. His hands grasped my arms hard. I could hear his heavy breathing against my chest.

He pulled me closer to him. "H-hold me, please." His arms were around me in some sort of desperate embrace.

My face probably went bright red and I could feel a part of me unwillingly stiffen from the words. What was I supposed to do or say? Did he have some sort of amnesia or something else? I tried to lean back so he wouldn't notice the hardening member in my groin but Cloud had some strong arms for his size. It surely wasn't hidden from him anymore.

I wasn't sure if I was frozen from shock or surprise from his actions. I just stood there, letting him squeeze me and trying to fight back the humiliation from my body's reaction to it.

"I need you," he whispered, just barely audible.

And that's when I lost it. So what if this wasn't Cloud, or if he was delirious from whatever, but my hard-on wouldn't ease itself on its own. Maybe if we... maybe if doing it sober would give me proof that this was what I really wanted—or not. From that moment on it was like I didn't even control my own actions.

I lifted his head and looked into those eyes. "I would be careful of those words..."

The answer he gave me was in the form of a raised eyebrow and a tiny smirk. I meant to attack him in a passionate kiss, but Cloud was faster. With Turk-like reflexes he spun me around and flung me on the couch. For a moment I thought he had just diverted my attention and now would make his escape, but instead the next second he was on top of me, pinning me to the cushions.

I thought he'd say something, but there he was, silent, and staring into my eyes. I was still sort of shocked from the sudden movement that I couldn't do anything except look him back. His knee was pushing painfully into my groin, and it was hard not to moan. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from the excitement the situation gave me.

Cloud's hand pushed against my chest so that I barely managed to gasp for air. His eyes scanning my face and the other hand slowly running through my hair. I got chills from it. I still dared not to make a movement, knowing very well that if he wanted, Cloud could easily knock me out. The hand from my hair caressed my cheeks, then my neck and down to my collar bones. This time I gave a gasp and shuddered.

It was what he'd been waiting for; he leaned forward, his knee still digging into my now painful erection. His face was just above mine, and I could hear him whisper words that I'd honestly been dreading: "I know what you want..." His hand continued to travel downwards on my chest, pausing at the belt of my pants.

"N-no, you're wrong, I— nngh!" Cloud's hand had finally found my crotch and given a slight squeeze. I tried to squirm free but his other hand was still keeping me pressed down on the couch. Slowly he began sliding down the zipper, so slowly that I barely could handle it.

"You're not... you can't be..." I tried again to form a reasonable sentence. Secretly I had to admit what he was doing was even more arousing than I'd ever imagined.

"I know what you want," Cloud just repeated, the same look in his eyes. By now he'd released my full erection from the confinement of my pants. I was still gasping for air from beneath his arm.

Finally he eased his grip on my chest and I could breathe normally. Before I could move away or do anything else he'd slipped down to his knees on the floor and taken my whole member into his mouth.

Everything went white. I probably said something ridiculous but had no idea what. He kept his mouth still until I had calmed down a bit. Then, excruciatingly slowly he pulled his head back, his tongue running down the side of my cock and right up to the tip. He did the whole movement again, just as slowly. I desperately tried to move my hips to increase the speed but yet again his hand was pressing me down making it impossible.

As he continued, I was blinded by the ecstatic feel of his warm, moist mouth taking me in over and over again. Dip, suck, pull, and again. I would've gladly been able to vocalize my feelings but the only thing coming out my mouth were miserable whimpers and gasps. His pace was killing me slowly, and I so needed him to hasten it.

I grasped the couch cushions so tight my knuckles were white. I tried my best to voice out a plea for Cloud to speed up but I was mute with every bob of his head over my throbbing member. Somehow my other hand managed to trail to his blond hair, grasped it and yanked his head up. His eyes were still on me, boring into my skull.

"You..." I was still gasping from the utter bliss I'd been given. "Do it... proper." Words were surprisingly hard to form.

Cloud's mouth was partly open, my hand pulling his head back and stretching his neck. Had I looked straight at him I probably would have come on the spot. Instead, I kept my eyes closed and just hoped he understood the message. Just a few seconds later I could feel his mouth around me yet again. This time the tempo was faster.

"Cl—nngh, I-" I was on the brink. "I'm going to— don't stop, I-" I wanted him to go faster, take me in deeper. My hips lurched forward, no longer regarding the pressure his hand was giving them, and I could remotely feel Cloud nearly gag at it. I quickly found his pace and each time his head leaned towards me I bucked my hips to for him to get a full taste of me.

"Cloud..." I managed to form his name. This encouraged him to speed up even more, now moaning into my erection. It was too much, the second time he pulled up I couldn't hold it in anymore. My whole body spasmed and I released my load only partly into Cloud's mouth. The rest of it went either on his cheek or just dropped to the floor.

I was breathing heavily even minutes afterwards; I couldn't form any sentences, and was still suffering the orgasm running through my body. I had no idea if he even was in the room still, or what a mess I must have looked like. Shit, this seemed more like a dream than reality. Still, I didn't just get head from an imaginary Cloud Strife, so…

"Hey, Strife," I cooed and finally lifted my gaze to check on him. If nothing else, I just might give him the same treatment, now that we might as well be open about this.

I didn't expect what I saw: Cloud was huddled on the floor holding his head, face looking pained. Immediately I jumped from my position on the couch to the floor and tried putting a hand over him.

"You okay, Cloud?" I didn't know what else to say. These kinds of things weren't really my expertise. Suddenly I was almost afraid to touch him, not sure what would really do any good. "Hey, I'm sorry if I did something…"

"It…. hurts," he said between anguished gasps. "I can… hear him…"

"Who?" Honestly, I'd rather cuddle or anything else than this. "Um... is there anything I can do to help? Aspirin?"

_Yeah, offer aspirin for someone who's probably hearing voice, or worse._

Seriously, this was not the time to start freaking out. Cloud was starting to tremble and mutter those same words. "Hey, Cloud. Cloud! Now you're scaring me." I tried shaking him a bit but he flinched at my touch.

"I have to go back," he was muttering.

_Where, Cloud? What are you saying?_

I shook him again, trying to get even some sort of response. This time he froze. "I- I'm sorry. Okay, you know, it's better we just forget about this, right? Or…"

I didn't have time to say anything more. Cloud turned and glared at me the way he usually did when we'd met. Ice cold eyes. This wasn't him, that look wasn't him. I pulled my hand away and backed slightly. Cloud was faster, grabbing an empty beer bottle from the floor and lunged towards me.

I somehow dodged his swing but doing so fell on my back. He was right behind me, and I desperately tried shielding my head, at least, from a coming blow. The last thing I remember was thinking that maybe I should have kept my guard better. Then the bottle crashed on my head and darkness overcame me.


	6. Chapter 6

**miru:** _Yeah, could have updated faster but I had some issues with the game's storyline etc that I needed to figure out first. Anygays, I personally like that this runs even sort of according to the original story with just a few new twists and turns. First I thought I'd just end this around these times but most likely I'll continue on to the Advent Children -storyline. Just because I'm too obsessed or scared to create totally new plotlines if they contradict with the "real" story. I tried to stay true to the original game dialogue and still match it to my own circumstances._

_ Anygays, it would be awesome if people reviewed this stuff; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3 And once again, the soundtrack was provided by IOSYS/Touhou~_

* * *

Midgar was in chaos. It had been for the past few days, ever since the attack on Shinra tower. The moment Tseng had heard Rufus was ordering the firing of the Sister Ray he had ordered me, Rude and Elena to make sure the President had additional escape routes if things went really south. They had. But just like the Turks we are, we were there to carry the barely alive Rufus Shinra to safety. No matter how much I'd personally wanted to leave that asshole of a president to burn in his own building, those were orders I dared not disobey.

I'd known there was something between Tseng and Rufus for a while already before this, ever since Sephiroth had finished off the rich-brat-Rufus' old man. Tseng had suddenly taken more interest in the new President's welfare and frequently would accompany Rufus in some super-classified meetings involving only the two of them. In the past weeks it was pretty obvious the only person Tseng had to take orders from was the President himself. Heidegger, on the other hand, had always been a total ass, in my opinion. The only unfortunate part of this turn of events was that we still were to pretend to be under his orders.

Not that we could honestly do much in the disorder of the city, while Soldier desperately tried to keep up peace and stop all the rioting. After helicoptering the President to Kalm, we'd been immediately ordered to return to Midgar and report back to Heidegger. Tseng had, however, stayed behind.

I don't really remember much of that day anymore, like everything had passed in a blur of heat, fire and the cries of the citizens. No one knew what had actually happened, but even though, all connection between the upper disc and the slums had been closed, as were most of the roads away from the city itself. I had no idea what the Soldier chiefs were planning, but after Heidegger's orders had only been the sort of "Keep the scum away from the plates!" I personally hadn't had much enthusiasm in following them anymore.

Elena, of course, had tried her best to stay collected, but both Rude and I saw the attack on the city had taken its toll on her. She had been overly concerned about saving the citizens, desperately trying to show people evacuation routes and trying to save them from collapsed buildings. Nearly twelve hours straight she worked, until me and Rude had to pry her away and back to the remains of the Shinra tower to rest. Finally, there she collapsed and cried for an hour before falling asleep.

Rude had somewhat followed Elena's example, but in his own collected way. We'd had a short discussion of whether or not to help with the chaos, but in the end Midgar was our city, too. I'd hate to see it destroyed, even thought someone like Heidegger, Scarlet, or even Rufus Shinra would discard it so easily.

Even now not much had changed; Soldier maintained order and people were still panicking. After the lower stories of the tower had been deemed safe to inhabit—for the time—Heidegger, Scarlet and Reeve had set up a temporary base in one of the many conference rooms still in decent condition. Everyone knew it was just a desperate attempt to save the company, and meanwhile we were waiting for Tseng to contact us. Two days and nothing, like he'd left us in Heidegger's care.

For the past few days the three of us hadn't got much time to relax, what with the evacuations and public safety issues we had to deal with. So when I'd got the call that Heidegger wanted to see us, we knew things wouldn't get any easier. But still, after we'd waited an hour in the empty Shinra tower lobbey, it did seem refreshing to stop for a moment.

Elena had immediately slouched on a bench. She didn't clearly wasn't used to such tenuous physical labor as Rude or me. "Why can't this just be over with?" she sighed. "I don't think I can take another day in this chaos."

I'd lit a cigarette, knowing very well that for once not a single guard would bother to instruct me to go outside. "This is over. For the company, at least." I blew the smoke out and watched it float to the ceiling high above. It was surprisingly quiet; most of the workers had evacuated just like any sane person would.

"Well what are we doing here, then? No one's here to fire us, and even the President-"

"Stop being such a wuss, Elena! Tseng said to report to Heidegger. You're a Turk, so act like one." As much as I detested Heidegger, he was the only boss we had around, and even though I knew the company would fall in a few short days, it did comfort me to know someone was in charge of my actions. Maybe that's what being a Turk gets you…

"If nothing else, we have a duty for this company," Rude finished. "You knew what you signed up for…" He gave me a concerned glance, and it was nice to know I wasn't the only one worrying about Elena's state of mind.

"I know, but—"

A door behind the reception area opened and Scarlet emerged with Heidegger and Reeve, escorted by a couple of Soldier guards. Out of habit I immediately straightened up my posture when they came closer. Reeve looked more or less uncomfortable with the guards, and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the three of them. Heidegger was his usual fat self, scowling at my face whenever he addressed me.

"Reno, we have a problem." Even though he didn't speak loudly, his bellowing voice echoed in the reception.

"Sir?"

"Cloud and his… friends are arriving to the city in a matter of hours. I need you three to find and dispose of them. After that, I want you to locate professor Hojo and take him into custody. We believe Strife to be aiming to assassinate the professor, and you must reach them before they are able to reach him." Heidegger gave a sideways look at Reeve, who just turned his gaze away. "The professor should be found in the reactor control room."

"Yes, sir." I'd managed for the past weeks not to think of Cloud altogether, so this wasn't really the best time to hear he was coming right in the middle of the chaos and disorder.

Heidegger coughed encouragingly and kept his eyes on Reeve. It took a nudge from Scarlet to finally get the man to talk. "They'll be most likely coming from the slum sewers and the railway tracks." His words seemed exceptionally forced, making me wonder even more.

"You heard it, now get going!" Scarlet's annoying voice rang in the hall as she turned and led the way for the rest of them up the stairs to the second floor.

Once they were surely out of hearing range I couldn't help but mimic her voice: "Now get going…" I pretty much spat the words out. It was actually nice to see Elena smile even a little, considering the circumstances.

None of us looked very enthusiastic to go out into the streets, but what else could we do? It felt weird knowing Cloud was coming back to the city. The last time I'd seem him was, well… when he'd ended up knocking me unconscious in some sort of psychotic state. If that even had been him, I wasn't sure anymore. For the first days afterwards I'd been so pissed at myself that I'd overworked so much that Tseng had to question if I'd hit my head for being so involved in filing reports and whatnot.

Why would I bother with the truth, I'd just lied that I'd got my warm water cut off from my apartment, something that apparently seemed plausible enough that he stopped asking. By the end of the week I'd even spent double the amount of gil in the Honeybee Inn than I usually did in a whole month, and it had sort of helped with my feelings. Secretly I'd hoped I didn't need to encounter the blond man again, but that was just silly. He had a way of showing up right where we were needed as well.

I'd probably stood there looking like an idiot while Rude and Elena waited for me to say something. When I finally forgot to think for a moment I nodded towards the door. "You heard him, we've got a job to do."

* * *

I wasn't particularly claustrophobic, but the train tunnels scared me. Even with the emergency lights shining well enough to light the whole tunnel, there was always a feeling in the back of my neck that some sort of beast would jump lurking right when I turned my head. Rude knew my discomfort, and had no pity to not tease me about it, occasionally poking me in the back when my head indeed was turned. Each and every time I either flinched or startled, and Rude would just chuckle at my reaction.

"Are you sure this time we'll find them?" Elena had kept on talking part to herself and part to us the whole time we'd been in the tunnels. "I mean, just killing them seems pretty harsh…"

"That's been our orders from the start," Rude stated.

"Yeah, nothing's changed, except that I'm pretty much the only one who's had a beating here…" I remembered the first time getting the chance to test Cloud's strength in battle—something that had gone horribly wrong on my behalf.

"Oh, you mean payback time?" Elena skipped forwards a couple of steps. She made a few martial arts poses in front of us. "I'm ready!"

I rolled my eyes at her; how she sometimes seemed so young, almost like a child. "You're underestimating them. Don't think of them as any other thug we've encountered." I walked past her and gave her a light shove to throw off her balance. "Come on, we don't have time for games."

Honestly, I was everything for games. Elena was right; I didn't want to really kill Cloud. I probably couldn't make myself do it. That was made clear for me a while ago. If you asked me straight on, I probably wouldn't admit it, but I just wanted to see he was okay. Considering that last time he went from being nearly catatonic into…

I had to stop the thought when I felt my face start to heat up. _No, just don't think of it. You just want to talk with him, Reno._ Please, I couldn't possibly start thinking of those thoughts now, of all the occasions. For once I managed to shut my mind from the creepiness of the tunnel, so lost in thought.

This could very well be the last time I saw him. Ever. Like I was going to tell Rude or Elena to really kill them. Maybe just rough them up, but not something so… permanent. Or maybe if I showed them some mercy and let them go this once—again—he might see that I'm a real person here under all the Turk apparel. Maybe then he-

_Maybe then what?_

Yeah, then what? What the hell was I assuming would happen? That I had a chance with him? There were so many things wrong about it, even if not counting the fact I work for the Turks ad Shinra. I cursed under my breath for letting those thoughts invade my mind again. _Just wait when, or if, you find them._

Rude stopped abruptly and grabbed my shoulder to stop as well. Elena was a few yards in front of us, having not noticed Rude stopping. I tried hissing to get her attention and get her to pause. Nope, no use. She walked still forwards through the curving tunnel and just a few seconds later we could hear her shouting.

"Aha! Found them!"

Rude and I exchanged looks clearly stating 'She never learns,' before realizing we didn't have the advantage of surprise anymore. I'd say that if something, this was more or less embarrassing having to put up with her behavior. We could have at least made even a bit more striking entrance. And it always has to be Elena to screw things up. Not only that, I could still hear her blabbering on even when we didn't quite see her yet.

"Aww… but what are we going to do? I really don't think I'm up to this, sorry…" Walking up the turn in the tunnel we finally saw Elena just a few yards away, having her gun pointed at the always as eccentric group.

The dark Barret Wallace had his own gun-arm aimed at Elena, with Tifa Lockhart, Rude's secret crush, right next to him poised and ready to attack. But the person I really was anticipating, Cloud, was only leaning against his buster sword and eyeing the situation. When Rude and I emerged for them to see, our eyes locked for a single moment, after which Cloud turned back to Elena. Maybe I imagined it, but it seemed like he had noticed something familiar. I couldn't tell in the dim lighting.

"Reno… I don't think we should be following orders right now…" Elena finally glanced behind to see my extremely annoyed expression.

"Elena, don't act so weak," I scolded her, just to keep up appearances. "It's one-on-one here."

"After all, we're Turks," Rude once again finished for me.

Elena looked down, finally realizing her mess-up. "But I… Yes, you're right."

"What are you doing here?!" Barret roared, making the whole tunnel reverberate in an echo. He swapped his aim from me, Rude and back to Elena. "We don't have time for this!"

Rude cracked his knuckles. "We've got work to do," he hinted with a slight grin. It was sometimes scary how he got so worked up about fighting others.

"Our orders were to locate you and… kill." Like always, Elena went on blurting everything about our orders.

"You can't!" Tifa yelled back, almost springing towards us if not for a strong, sudden grip of Cloud's hand on her arm. "Cloud…"

Elena, in turn, looked for me for the next instructions. Honestly, right now I couldn't have cared less. "I don't know… I'm not really that much up to it." Shrugging this off wouldn't help. I could see Rude look at me questioningly.

"Reno, you said it yourself: even if the company's in whatever turmoil, we're the ones to follow orders to the end." Elena just wouldn't stop. "That's what being a Turk is all about!"

Just like Rude and Elena were looking at me for the next move, Tifa and Barret glanced at Cloud, who still hadn't said a word. I'd noted he hadn't looked in my direction not once after the first time we'd emerged. Just when he was about to say something I had to interrupt with yet again a genius idea.

"Hey, Strife. Let me talk to you, in private, and I'll let you three go unharmed."

"What?" Elena breathed in confusion.

"Cloud, you can't! You don't know what he's going to do…" Tifa told the blond.

Cloud still didn't say anything. His cold blue eyes were on me nearly making me shiver. "I mean, even if we do end up brawling, it must be a huge waste of resources, yours and mine. And not to speak of the time. I understand you're in a hurry…?"

Cloud finally shifted his weight but still didn't say anything.

Elena couldn't believe what I was saying. "Reno, what…?"

"Sh, I have a plan," I tried muttering so Cloud wouldn't hear. Then, turning back to him I took off the gun and electro-mag rod attached to my belt and gave them to Elena. "See, unarmed. I just want to talk, man to man."

I could feel Cloud's gaze on me, trying to figure if this was really some kind of plan or was I really sincere. He leaned and whispered something into Tifa's ear before handing the enormous sword to her. Tifa nodded and turned to tell the same info to Barret.

"Reno, what is this?" Rude demanded.

"Hey, I've got a plan, don't worry," I was surprised at how convincing I sounded. "But yo, no fighting here, okay? I'm serious, Elena." She was clearly disturbed by the contradicting orders she was under at the moment, but I couldn't care less.

Cloud following me, we backtracked our way about a hundred feet away from the rest of our lackeys. I made sure we were far enough to be out of eyesight before turning to Cloud and letting out a small sigh to see he seemed, at least on the outside, to be in one piece. The relief quickly turned into a thousand butterflies trying to escape my stomach. Suddenly I realized I had no idea what to say.

"What's this about?" Cloud's eyes stared into me, hard. As much as I wanted to talk things over with him, he sure didn't look like he had the time.

"Hey, I just wanted to know things are okay… between us, you know." I tried to lean on the tunnel wall casually even though my heart seemed to beat right through my throat. A big question mark appeared on Cloud's face. "A-about what happened… earlier."

For what seemed like ages he just stared at me with that same bewildered expression, and I even began to think I'd imagined all that had happened. Then, a quick look of recognition flashed across his face and he turned his gaze away. "That… I wasn't myself," he paused, "and I think we should forget about it." He was again avoiding my eyes.

I leaned forwards and took a step towards him. "Well, maybe…" My legs could barely hold me up straight. I'd been dreading to say the next words, and found it hard to let them really escape my lips. But, in the end, what had I to lose at this point? "Maybe I don't want to forget." I took a firm but gentle hold of his arm.

An array of emotions went through his face, everything from confusion to disgust to disbelief. He was clearly trying to mouth something, but could only shake his head slightly. His usual frown had taken a firm hold of his face. "Reno, no. I can't explain it, but it wasn't me…there. Let me go."

He turned to go but I wouldn't let go of his arm. Instead, I pulled him back and took a hold of his other arm and immediately he tensed. "No. Just listen, please, Cloud." Now that I'd got started I better go on through with it. "I'm sorry it has to be now, of all the times, but I'm afraid I won't get the chance to say this afterwards."

Was it fear in his eyes? "Don't say it." I barely heard his whisper.

"I don't want you to get hurt, okay? And maybe… after all this we could go out for a drink, eh? To celebrate or…something." Cloud's glare was enough to prove that he'd pretty much heard enough. "Sorry, I'm just not good with words, and…" I made a quick glance to make sure no one could see us. "Oh, fuck it…"

I leaned forwards, closed my eyes and pressed my lips onto his. I knew this was one of the worst ideas ever, and probably the almost inevitable end of the world was messing with my head, but the thought of this being the last time to see the man was enough to make me act like a real love-struck idiot. And hey, if worst came to it, I didn't have to see him anymore. Sure, I'd be in hell with Heidegger, Tseng or Rufus, or even all of them, but otherwise, what was there to lose?

The first few seconds Cloud was tense as ever, but then a miracle happened and he relaxed just enough to let me in. And at the same time it was like an abundance of fireworks had exploded all around my body. The tips of my fingers and toes just tingled; my legs nearly gave way; there was this gushing sensation of intense heat running up and down my spine.

Cloud's kisses were for the beginning a bit clumsy, perhaps from the element of my surprise. Even though, he was answering my kiss. For a moment I totally forgot where we were; instead, we were back in my apartment, just the two of us. I wanted to hold on to him forever, never let him go so it would just be us together. IT must have been no more than a minute, but to me it felt like so much longer.

What actually brought me back to reality wasn't the rancid stench of the tunnel or the moist air chilling my neck, but rather Cloud himself, pulling away from the deep kiss and suddenly pushing me away. I tried to hold on to him as long as I could, but it only resulted in him shoving me away onto the wall.

"No, this is wrong, Reno," he just said, wiping his mouth and yet again glaring at me. "You… I can't." He turned to leave.

"Hey, what's this about?" My voice rose probably a bit too loud. Why would he just push me away like that? I thought it was obvious how he felt, especially by the way he'd just been kissing me.

"Stop doing this to me, okay?" Cloud tried to hold back his… Irritation? Anger? Something not all that positive anyway. "Stop whatever you're trying here. It can't happen. Not then, not now, not tomorrow. Never."

I'd never really seen him angry, but this must have been it. Especially his last word hit me hard. Why would he say something so harsh if he didn't mean it? Instead of getting hurt, I let the same kind of anger arise. "Me? What I'm doing? You're the one who's so messed up in your head you can't decide if you want this or not. If it's that hard, just go fuck yourself, whatever! Go save the world for all I care and become the hero. Fucking wannabe Soldier trash…"

I thought he'd come and punch me in the face by the way he looked, but he just took a deep breath and scowled at me, that familiar frown back on his face. Slowly he shook his head and turned to walk away back to the rest of his party. I was dumbstruck from what I'd personally said and what he'd really done there.

_Sheesh, Strife, what the hell's wrong with you?_

Still, the last word he'd said had had an effect on me. '_Never,'_ he'd said. Only now that I was left alone and my sudden burst of anger had calmed, there was a feeling of something clenching my chest. Hurt. I slumped against the tunnel wall and bit my lip to prevent any tears from even starting to form. I had my dignity. If he could just like that denounce everything, so could I. It's not like anything had ever been serious.

_Fucking, fucking asshole of a Strife…._

I breathed in, only to notice that my breath faltered dangerously. I tried telling myself not to care of Cloud's words, but despite that my eyes were getting teary. At the same time I heard footsteps coming my way, and judging by the sound of them it was Rude and Elena. My Turk pride kicked in and I bit my lip so hard that it began to bleed in order to squeeze back the forming tears.

"Shit!" I muttered as I held a hand to my lip.

"Reno!" Already I was starting to get a headache from Elena's voice. "What did you do? Cloud came back looking like really angry and all. Rude wanted to know what happened but they just left quickly. You okay?" She kneeled next to me.

"I'm fine." I spat some of the blood from my mouth. Yeah, I was pissed, hurt and unbelievably confused, but otherwise I was fine.

Rude smirked at the blood. "He got you, didn't he?" He offered a hand to pull me up.

"No, and stop saying that or I'll have to knock you down." In truth, I was no match for Rude in a one-on-one fist fight.

Elena actually snorted at that point. "Ha! He really did beat you up, did he? Oh my god, Reno, this is so embarrassing…"

Rude was trying to help me stand, thinking I'd actually been overpowered by Cloud. I nudged him off and punched Elena on her arm a bit harder than intended. She cringed in pain, moved my arm's length away but still kept grinning at me. She exchanged a look with Rude before continuing her mocking. To what was some kind of comfort, she was still rubbing her arm where I'd hit her.

"I know, Reno, you tried to be all gallant and save us from a beating but looks like your plan really backfired…"

Rude had been so generous to position himself between us so I couldn't possibly retaliate. I glared at him. "Dude, don't you start with the same," I warned.

He did an exceptionally good expression of mock surprise. "Me? Oh, no. I'm just glad I'm not the one having to report this to Heidegger."

"Shut up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Even though the "Proud Clod" had had its weaknesses, he had been distracted most of the fight. It had been a surprise to him, also, how he seemed to have trouble dodging even the most basic attacks of the mechanical beast. Luckily, it seemed that Tifa and Barret were so focused in the heat of the battle they hadn't noticed. Even now, looking at the burning wreck he could still feel his lips tingle and the pit of his stomach twitching into small knots.

He hated the feeling. It had been present from the moment he'd seen the familiar group of Turks, or rather one particular one. Cloud didn't have an explanation to his reaction of the red-haired Turk. Yes, he had the memories, but as much as he'd watched himself do the things he'd done, he kept on telling himself it wasn't him. And that was the truth.

After Tifa had helped him recover his true self, his true identity, everything else had seemed like a bad dream and something he could eventually forget. He now knew who he was and who he would become. He'd never been a puppet like Sephiroth had claimed, but rather a prisoner of his own mind. At first it had felt liberating to really know himself for the first time in a long while, but then certain memories started to come back.

Not just all the things he'd done around Sephiroth, but everything that had taken place in Midgar afterwards. As much as he'd hoped they were just bad dreams, Cloud finally had to admit some things had happened he couldn't take back. He hadn't told anyone, not even Tifa or Nanaki, who he'd learned to respect more than probably anyone else in their odd group.

It was simply because he was so embarrassed. Embarrassed of the memories and the feelings he'd had. They were too good to be acceptable. Not that he was disgusted of the idea of having sex with another man, but rather that he had been so out of control, like someone entirely different had been moving him around. Cloud was certain he would never really act like that. He wasn't the kind. He understood who he was, and this real Cloud wasn't like that.

So where had things ended up, then? Of course he knew the Turks were on their heels, and surely they would have caught up to him eventually. Back in the railway tunnel he'd noticed Reno's eyes lock on to him immediately. They had known more than Cloud was ready to admit. He'd felt a shiver go down his spine and couldn't make himself look back.

It hadn't been the real him in the Turk's apartment. That's what he kept on repeating in his mind. When Reno had asked to talk with him privately Cloud had seriously considered the option of fighting them, knowing very well the three Turks wouldn't be much of an obstacle. It was like the one moment when he relaxed and let his guard down that other person in him handed his sword to Tifa and told her to wait there.

_This is not me,_ he kept on repeating to himself, while his intestines seemed to be doing cartwheels and somersaults. He didn't like that feeling. It was too distracting. They had bigger issues to deal with than some sudden thrill of childlike infatuation. Not that he even would call it that, even though all the signs were there.

_This isn't me._

He remembered too well everything that had happened, and every movement Reno had made. Even though in some sense he knew it was absurd, but Cloud was angry for not having any control over himself. In some part of his mind he hoped the red-head would only suggest some kind of truce between the two parties, so when he had started going on about how things should be okay between the two of them…

Cloud didn't want to hear of it. Reno was a walking reminder of everything he had no control over. The part inside him that had given Sephiroth the black materia. He didn't want to be reminded of it. If only Reno would stay away and leave him alone, things would surely become easier. Cloud could go on living the life he should have a long time ago.

And yet, when Reno had said those words and taken a hold of his arm… There had been an entire waterfall of emotions going down his whole body at the Turk's touch. They were so unexpected and blissful that Cloud actually got scared. Even though he'd found out what tricks his own mind had played on him, he had no intentions of hurting himself anymore. That was the road he saw ahead of him in Reno.

_That person wasn't me…_

He'd been nearly paralyzed with the fear of losing control. Back then, a few weeks ago, in his memories Cloud recognized himself, but like he had been watching everything from afar. He wasn't going to let that happen again. The moment Reno had leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Cloud's was what he'd really been dreading. It even took Cloud a few seconds to even realize he'd relaxed enough to respond to the kiss.

_This isn't me._

His body felt so warm and safe during those few moments. There was another person who would hold him close and— No, he couldn't, this wasn't him. The fear of losing control turned into panic and anger. If he could as easily give into sudden spurs, how on earth could he face Sephiroth again? He didn't need these distractions right now.

"Cloud?" Tifa's hand came on his shoulder. "Are you coming?" She watched Cloud, still looking at the soon-to-be burning ruins of Scarlet's anti-Weapon artillery. "We had no choice, it was them or us."

Cloud only nodded, still deep in his own thoughts.

"Cait Sith is waiting, he knows where Hojo is, and Vincent wants to come along. We have to go on, Cloud."

She was right, there was no time to dwell on superficial matters. They had a city to save. Turning his back to the pile of melting metal Cloud wished this would soon be the last he had to hear of the Shinra Electric Power Company, and especially of the Turks. Stopping Sephiroth was—and always had been—their number one priority, and it shouldn't change, no matter what the circumstances. He had a planet to save.


	8. Chapter 8

**miru:** _seems like I've got a good flow going on. Sorry or you're welcome for the slight Tseng/Rufus and all the other subtle pairings._

* * *

For the past weeks Kalm had turned out to be the new headquarters of what used to be the Turks. Moreover, I suspected Tseng had either bribed or threatened the poor innkeeper into closing the doors for anyone else except authorized personnel to stay there. Those included us, the Turks, and Rufus Shinra's personal doctors. A few times I'd even seen Reeve Tuesti, the only executive of Shinra who had actually survived through all this shit. Actually I didn't mind at all; for once it was nice to have some space and the softest bed I'd ever slept in.

Of course, officially we were still on Rufus' payroll, as Tseng put it. I had enough respect towards the Wutaian that I thought I'd play along with the plan—for now. At least there was some steady income. Seems that even though the company had fallen, the Shinra family had wealth hidden all over the world. Even so, Tseng forbid us from seeing Rufus in his current state, and he'd be the one giving us our pay.

So much for the Investigative Division of General Affairs; the Turks were now merely Rufus Shinra's bodyguards. It was only the following day after the destruction of Midgar that Tseng had given us the speech on keeping Rufus safe. He'd been very precise in that Tseng-like manner that "as long as Rufus Shinra is alive we are obligated to keep him safe. If he's to jump off a building, we're the ones to catch him, and if he says _we_ jump off a building, that's what we're going to do." Elena had been ogling Tseng the whole time like he'd been the one to save the planet.

Rude had been smart enough to keep quiet, but I'd just had to mutter "we'll see about that," loud enough for Tseng to hear. He'd quickly snapped back something about me being free to try and find any other job, for which I had no choice but to take my words back. But, as I already said, after a few weeks I couldn't complain. Our days consisted mainly of hanging out in the inn's lobby and occasionally checking ID's of people requesting to see Rufus.

It did feel good to have at least three people I could consider my family, since otherwise I really didn't have a place to go to. I could trust my life with any one of them, even Tseng, despite I was so annoyed with his unearthly concern for Rufus' welfare. Hopefully things would never come to that, but you never know what Rufus was planning. Speaking of which, I found it extremely odd that Reeve had already visited the former president twice in the past month. Call it a Turk hunch, but in my opinion the only thing you could get out of Rufus these days was money. And for what purpose would Reeve have to come begging from his former employer?

Rude and Elena weren't as concerned as I was, even though I knew it was totally none of my business. After all, no harm would come of it since Tseng would always supervise any meeting with the recovering Mr. Shinra. I knew what the man had been doing behind the backs of the other executives; I'd had my suspicions for a while, but once he'd ordered the entire evacuation of Midgar due to certain circumstances it was pretty obvious. He'd known too much.

Why I hadn't told my suspicions to anyone, I really don't know. No, I just didn't want to admit it; I probably hadn't wanted Cloud and his group get caught that easily. In hindsight maybe it would have been better and I'd have avoided a lot of crap on my side. It didn't matter anymore. At first I'd been so pissed at Cloud, his behavior and everything he'd said, but honestly, there hadn't been much time to stay angry. There had been so much to do, so many sectors to evacuate. And when it had all been over and we were back in Kalm I was so tired I nearly slept 24 hours straight.

Then we had to stay in town to watch over Rufus. The first few days Tseng had given us some time off that the three of us just happened to spend mostly drinking to get over everything that had happened. Honestly, it had somehow been really refreshing to spend some free time with my co-workers, getting ourselves so wasted we'd never remember all that had happened the previous night. By the second day Tseng realized it hadn't been a smart move, judging by the looks I was getting while clinging to my very life in the pits of bad hangovers. Anyway, it was like a cleansing three days for my mind, being able to forget the events of the past months.

It was half-way into March that Reeve arrived for his third visit. It was one of those annoying spring days that outwards looked warm but still had the ability to chill you to the bone. Occasionally even snow had still fallen only to melt right away in the sun. Personally, I hated this time of the year. I always catch the flu, no matter how hard I try to avoid it.

Wednesday, right after lunch, the time when Reno usually took a well-earned siesta with a stomach full of the innkeeper's wife's awesome cooking. I usually would insist Elena keep watch during this time, but today she'd been adamant that I at least try to stay awake. The couch I was lying on was too comfortable to stay awake in, and each time I managed to doze off Elena would poke me in the ribs with my very own electro-mag rod, making me jump wide awake at the slight shock it gave me.

"Cut it off already…" the fifth time was enough for me and I turned my side so my back would be take the rest of the damage. Elena was hovering over the couch, the rod in her hand and frowning at me.

"Tseng said Reeve would be arriving today, so you need to be sharp when he comes."

"It's not like he's gonna come right after lunch," I had to pause for a yawn. "Why's he even coming?"

"None of your business, Reno," Rude commented from a nearby chair, lifting his gaze from the mobile phone he was texting with. Apparently finishing the message and sending it, he finally put it back into his pocket. "You got anything planned for Friday?"

"Hm? Anything better than keeping an eye on Mr. high-and-mighty, nope. Why?"

I didn't miss the look Elena and Rude exchanged before she leaned over the couch and continued for Rude. "We just might have gotten the weekend off," she flashed a grin, "and Rude knows this party and we could be going there…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why're you so vague?" At that moment Rude's phone rang and he surprisingly fast took it out and checked for the received text. He made a small smile and was about to put the phone back. I was way faster, jumping up from the couch and snagging the phone from his hand.

"Hey!" Rude only managed to shout before I was far behind Elena in safety.

"You've been texting someone the whole time we've been here! It's about time I found out who…"

Rude gave Elena a pleading look, and at first I thought she'd stay out of our quarrel, but just as fast as I'd been she took the phone from my hand. "It's Tifa," she answered shortly.

"Eh? _The_ Tifa? But how..? When?" Did I hear that correctly? "Rude, what's she saying?"

"It's true, you know…" Elena continued and tossed the phone back to Rude. "Remember the last time we saw them? In the railway tunnel?"

_How could I forget?_

"Well when you were… carrying out that plan of yours, Rude was such a playboy he got Tifa's number. I never thought he'd get it but…"

I was gaping at Rude, who looked surprisingly uncomfortable. "You never told me! Why didn't you tell me?"

Rude sighed. "You were really upset about whatever happened, I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore…"

I didn't have any smart answer to that. How could I, considering what _had_ happened. And anyway, my mind was still trying to comprehend the whole concept of Rude having Tifa's number. I'd always known he had a stupid crush on the girl, but I could never imagine him really talking to her. "But how'd you…?"

"So you want to learn from the best, eh?" For a moment Rude's embarrassment disappeared when he managed to get back at me.

"No! I'm just shocked you wouldn't tell me? I thought we told each other everything?" I partly mocked the disappointment. I actually was kind of hurt by the fact that even Elena knew something about Rude that I didn't.

"Well anyway," Elena continued with a tone of voice that hinted of a catch in what she was going to say, "this Friday there's going to be a get-together, Vincent, Yuffie and Cid are coming, and we're also invited. I'm actually honored, considering everything we've done, but I guess it's partly thanks to Rude we got the invite."

"But, but…" Have I ever mentioned I didn't like being speechless? "What about Tseng? Does he know? He couldn't possibly approve…"

"It's not like we're enemies anymore. Even Reeve's been coming here to talk with Rufus, so things can't be that bad," Elena shrugged. "I think it would be a good time to reconcile with Cloud, you know. I still have no idea what happened then, and Reno, you haven't been talking about that at all…" Rude went back to answering the text. "Tell her we're all coming!"

"No, I'm not—" I tried saying but a cough from the reception desk interrupted my protest. Elena regained surprisingly fast her posture to greet the dark-complexioned man with a familiar looking suit.

Reeve Tuesti had an amused look on his face; most likely he'd been there a while listening to our conversation. I scoffed at his face, attempting to seem at the least bit professional. "They're upstairs waiting."

Reeve nodded and continued to the stairs, where he paused. "Reno, you should really come, Friday." He turned and gave me a genuine smile. "It would be good for us all to bury the hatchet and start anew."

"I'm sure everyone wants to see you," Elena added as Reeve disappeared into the upper floor.

I wasn't so sure about that. I knew at least one person who I definitely didn't want to see, and most likely he felt the same way. I knew now that Elena had seen my reluctance, I'd have no choice but to go with them on Friday. She'd probably get Rude to knock me unconscious and then carry me there if needed. But then again, maybe it might not be that bad, especially if I got to see Rude try hitting it on with Tifa. _And_ I could just stay with Elena the whole evening and not have to talk to anyone else.

But hey, if there would be free booze, why not go? I was pretty sure I wouldn't do anything stupid as long as Elena or Rude was there. Damn them for leaving me the last time, look where it had got me… Whatever, if Cloud didn't want anything to do with me, I might as well not have anything to do with him, either.

_Shit_, I nearly cursed aloud to stop myself thinking of him. It had been nearly two months since the last time I'd seen him. Still, occasionally when I found myself thinking of the blond, there was that disturbing feeling of something clenching my chest. Well, it didn't help me at all, knowing that I'd let myself be too hopeful and weak in such a matter. That for a little moment I'd forgotten all about reason and common sense and letting some stupid emotions lead the way.

"So, Reno, you think you'll come?" Rude asked after letting me think about it for a while.

"Yeah, whatever." I settled back on the comfortable couch. "If nothing else, let me be your wingman, eh? Now can I have my nap in peace?" It was only in vain that I tried asking, since Elena would wake me five times from my slumber in the next hour. She just wouldn't let me enjoy a moment to myself, no matter what.

* * *

I'd totally forgotten how long it actually took to drive from Kalm to Midgar, or the ruins of the city. Most of the time I'd flown the Shinra helicopters back and forth, being able to cover the ground in less than an hour, but with the antique car Rude was driving the trip would last at least twice the time. Elena and Rude had so conveniently disclosed the "party" was going to be somewhere close to Midgar.

Many of the city's former citizens had immediately started to rebuild new settlements by the side of the destroyed megalopolis. Edge, they called it. The few chopper flights I'd made over ruins had actually made me admire the will and stamina of the people. Surprisingly fast they'd constructed a small shack-village that grew in the time of a month to resemble small houses. But that was a long way to go for us to reach it. Halfway through the trip you could still see smoke rising from the ruins of Midgar from the old mako reactors.

"Are we there yet?" I checked my watch to see we'd been driving for an hour and a half already. It would probably surprise you to know that of all the possible vehicles in the world the car was the only one I got motion sickness in. Especially in a tiny car with practically no air-conditioning whatsoever.

Rude glanced at me in the back seat through the rear-view mirror. "Don't be a child."

"At least open a window, please. I'm gonna be sick if this trip goes on for much longer…"

"And that has nothing to do with fact that you've chugged down four beers already?" Elena turned around in the seat in front of me.

"Of course not." The familiar sound of my fifth beer can opening made her roll her eyes at me.

"You're impossible! Anyway, I think we should be there soon…"

Elena was a big liar. It took us nearly another hour to finally get to the Edge-settlement. I was surprised at how much like a town it did look like. Humans could be so productive in just a matter of a month of two. Even though the time was nearing 6pm, many people were still going on with building the houses. I had to wonder did they keep at it all throughout the night.

Rude parked the car a few hundred feet away from the actual town in the flat area I'd used as my helicopter's landing pad before. It felt funny walking amidst the people, some of which recognized us as the ones helping out with Midgar's evacuation. Being a Turk I'd got used to the idea that I was invisible to the people, or if they did notice, I'd get called Shinra trash or other not so flattering names. People were actually smiling at us.

Elena was walking a few steps ahead of us, clearly knowing where to go. She'd changed from the usual Turk uniform into a simple pale blue t-shirt and a black miniskirt that I partly hoped would reveal a bit too much during the course of the coming evening. She had a dark blue hoodie on top of the shirt, and her hair was pulled up in the tiniest ponytail. Rude and I hadn't bothered to change clothes, mostly due to the fact that I, at least, didn't have that much of any other clothes than the ones the company had given us.

Since most of the buildings still didn't have much of their façade painted, I was unsure how Elena would know where we were headed. Well, that was before we turned a corner to a side street and there was no doubt which house it was. The roaring laughter of Barret and Cid Highwind erupted from the next building on our right. Elena immediately pranced up to the open door and entered, leaving Rude and I to follow on ourselves.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I was surprised when we stepped inside. It was a bar, and somewhere in my mind I recalled from some reports that Tifa had previously owned her own bar in Sector 7. The décor was a random assembly of various furniture with no apparent cohesion, but I had no doubts anything better was available. What did spike my attention was the full cabinets of liquor behind the counter and beside them Tifa Lockheart herself, already pouring Elena her first drink.

Seeing that we'd entered, Tifa smiled and waved. "Welcome to the new and improved Seventh Heaven! Reno, Elena said you almost didn't come."

I was sort of caught off guard by this sudden familiarity, and I even noticed Rude slightly tense. I nudged him slightly to go on ahead of me to join Elena and Tifa. I took a quick glance around the room to see if Cloud was anywhere before following him. Luckily, no. Cid and Barret were by a corner table, drinks in hand and clearly having enjoyed a good amount of them already. Every now and then they would burst out laughing, each one trying to out-laugh the other.

Vincent Valentine, the former Turk I'd heard a fair amount about, was at the other end of the counter with Yuffie Kisaragi and—who I assumed was Barret's child Marlene—a girl no older than five or six years. What I heard of their discussion, Yuffie was desperately trying to get Vincent to juggle some materia for the girl. The man, however, seemed flustered from her attempts and tried declining politely. It was weird to see Cait Sith in Marlene's arms being pulled around like some sort of plushie. I didn't understand why Reeve would let an expensive robot like that in the hands of a little girl.

Speaking of the man, he made his entrance at that point. He patted my shoulder warmly and gave a matching smile with the goatee of his. "Good to see you here, Reno." I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that a few months ago we would have been at each other's throats.

"Uh… yeah. Not like I had much of a choice."

Reeve beckoned for me to follow to the bar counter where two pints of beer were waiting for us. He took a sip before turning back to me. "You know, I don't think I've thanked you yet."

"For what?"

"You didn't fight them, Cloud, Tifa and Barret, in Midgar, then. I felt so bad about having to tell you where they were coming from, but with Heidegger and Scarlet, I had no choice, bless their souls."

I snorted, nearly spewing the gulp of beer I'd just taken. "Ha! Scarlet was a ho and Heidegger never knew to keep his mouth shut; they're not worth any blessings."

Reeve sighed. "You're always like that, are you?"

"Like what?"

"A badmouth!" Tifa leaned from the other side of the counter. I tried my best not to stare at her breasts that were practically lying on the tabletop. "Hey, Reeve, where's Cloud?"

"He wanted to visit her church with Nanaki. Said he wouldn't be long, though."

They then went into a discussion of the bar's interior and possible designs for it. I wasn't at all interested, so the next person I could turn to was Elena. She was sitting on one of the bar stools in a way that her skirt revealed the better part of her thigh.

"Should you be showing off that much of yourself here, what do you think Tseng would like of it?" I poked at her.

"Reno, be nice! I can have fun if I want to. I did ask Tseng if he wanted to come, too, but he said someone should stay and watch Rufus. I don't get it, it's like he fears Rufus' condition will worsen the moment he steps out of that inn… What's up with them, anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know, Elena. For all I care they could be banging there all day." I laughed slightly at my own thought of Tseng and Rufus having some sort of relationship.

"Eww… Reno, disgusting! You're drunk already." Elena was truly shocked at the idea, however. "You can't talk like that of your bosses."

"Sure I can; it's off-duty time," I probably grinned stupidly before chugging down the beer left in my glass. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

It took a few hours for everyone to get worked up from the alcohol, but by then I'd pretty much forgotten any awkwardness that had been present when we'd arrived. I'd actually seen things I almost wish I could unsee. That is, an unbelievably even arm wrestling match between Barret and Rude, Yuffie continuously trying to grope Tifa and Elena (now _that_ was something I sure am going to remember the rest of my life), and yours truly having a dance-off against Rude and Cid. I am not going to go into how things ended that way, but it sure wasn't one of the highlights of my life.

Cloud and the four-legged Nanaki had arrived an hour later, but I hadn't bothered to even try to make eye contact with him. Cloud was the same, and even though I occasionally sneaked a few glimpses at him he never even looked in my direction. The more I got drunk the more I kept glancing in his direction, and the more I saw him having fun with Tifa the more I wanted to drink.

He still wore the Soldier outfit, with all the padded armor removed. I was trying to be nonchalant when looking in his direction, but most of the times I had to remind myself to look somewhere else instead. It really annoyed me that he had such a good time here, even though I was sitting half a room away.

Of course there had been food, and, mind you, it was the best I've had in a long while. Or maybe I was so wasted it felt like the best food. All those different kinds of party snacks from mini hotdogs and hamburgers to candied apples. I'd stuffed myself full of the hamburgers, not caring if any was left for the rest of them. It was actually in the middle of me chewing down the sixth hamburger that Rude interrupted me with that sturdy hand of his on my shoulder. I nearly choked on the mouthful.

"Reno, let's go upstairs, I've something to tell you."

"Don't you dare confess your love to me!" I managed to sputter between coughs of the hamburger bun.

Rude snorted and took such a hold of my shoulder that I had no option but to follow. I hadn't that much been aware of how drunk I was until now. Had it not been for Rude, I probably wouldn't have made it up the stairs in the first place. He shoved me into the first door on the right once on the second floor into a room looking most like some kind of living room slash bedroom. There were a few armchairs and a sofa in the middle, a wardrobe to the left and in the back corner a simple one-person bed. And of course there was Tifa and Cloud.

"Oh, no, no..." I'd stumbled from Rude's push but surprisingly quickly acquired my balance back and tried to spin around to rush out of the room. Rude just slammed the door shut almost in my face.

"Reno…" Tifa began. She was one of the only ones who hadn't had almost anything to drink that night. She nudged Cloud. "I know you two don't really get along, but I think now would be a good time for you to sort things out between you."

"Tifa, no, this isn't a good idea-" Cloud began but was quickly hushed by her.

"I think we're going to have to do some teamwork to fix this planet and town, so you two better get along, too!"

"I agree," Rude chimed. He opened the door just to let Tifa out. "And don't you dare start fighting and wake up Marlene."

"And don't come out until you've kissed and made up!" Tifa's voice rang just before Rude closed the door behind them, leaving me and Cloud in the room alone. I could hear them snickering to each other on the other side.

There was the longest, most awkward silence I've ever been in. It was really hard for me to stand up, and it seemed whatever way I stood the floor was swaying back and forth. I remembered the last time I'd been this drunk and with Cloud in the same room, and for that specific reason I dared not move. It was Cloud who finally broke the silence.

"She's right." There was another long pause as I waited for whatever he was going to say next. "I… I'm sorry. For what I said."

This time I wasn't going to let my guard down so easily. "You should really decide on an opinion and stick with it." Why was my voice sounding so bitter? "I don't have anything to say to you."

"I think I just panicked. It wasn't fair towards you…"

"Oh, don't patronize me." Just like that, irritation had taken over and I felt much more sober.

"I'm not-" Luckily Cloud noticed in time his rising tone of voice and stopped in time. He took a step towards me, still standing like an idiot in the same place. "I got scared, that's all."

"Scared about what Tifa would say if she found out, eh?" As I've said before, sometimes I can't control what comes out of my mouth. I could see Cloud shutting down after at least trying to open up to me.

He took another step towards me, now almost in arm's length. I'd seen that glare in his mako-eyes before. "Reno, would you shut up for a moment."

"Make me," I taunted back. I knew what he was going to do. Tell some crap about his past that should somehow make everything he's said okay. It wouldn't, or at least I wanted to believe that. I didn't know what my drunken brain would make of the situation anymore. But what he did, I definitely wasn't expecting.

It was one quick step and I thought he'd smack me this time for sure, but instead the very same second his lips were on mine. I nearly stumbled backwards but Cloud had a hold of me. For a moment I thought my legs had given way, or at least I didn't feel them anymore. I didn't feel my hands, my body; only the feel of his hands on my cheeks and that sickly hot sweet mouth devouring mine. I don't know at what point it stopped. All I remember is finally staring at a slightly abash face of Cloud, with simply no words to say.

"You're drunk."

_Why, Reno, why?_

"I haven't had a drink the whole night." Cloud didn't continue, like waiting for me to say something. Like what could I say? Even if I said something it would probably be just the wrong thing.

"Then I'm way too drunk," I managed to slur. "I've passed out and I'm fucking dreaming, there's no way you would otherwise ever…"

His lips closed against mine again, and quiet conveniently my brain stopped thinking. Thank god, since I would have had too many questions otherwise. He pressed his body against mine, hands still holding my head. At some point my arms had started working, burying themselves in his blond hair. I might have whimpered, I might have been dreaming, I might have as well pissed my pants, I don't know. There's a minute-long blank in my memory of that night that I have no idea what happened.

"Cloud, I want you so bad," is the first thing I remember saying, grasping his hair. I'd already begun opening his shirt but my drunken fingers were of no use. "Come on… help me out here…"

Cloud leaned backwards. "No, we can't… Not here. Everyone's downstairs and Marlene's sleeping…"

It felt like my crotch was about to explode. "Clouuuud…." I whined, desperate that he wouldn't change his mind anymore. "You started this! I don't care if you're gonna hate me tomorrow, or whatever, but I'm fucking horny right now and you better help me with it." He was taken aback by my prompt order, and I'm sure it was very close that he didn't just walk away. I teasingly led a finger down his shirt and back up. "You should take me right here and right now or I'm going downstairs to tell them all," I whispered in his ear.

Something in his eyes changed at my words to surprisingly lustful. By the time I realized what I'd actually asked for it was already too late; he had spun me around and down onto the couch and in a heartbeat was over me. In a moment of panic I floundered with my arms and legs, trying to get Cloud off of me. Instead, it just helped him pull my pants off.

"No, no! I'm the one who's supposed to-" My voice trailed off when he began slowly pulling my boxers away. Cloud hesitated a moment, something going through his mind. Then he bobbed his head down over my erection. The sound I let out was a mixture of ecstasy and surprise, so loud that Cloud immediately lifted his head.

"You have to be quiet." He glanced cautiously towards the door. I could only nod, hoping that downstairs the others were making enough noise to mute my whimpers. Cloud licked his fingers a few times—shit that looked so hot—before closing his mouth over me again. I did fairly well in keeping quiet, considering that I really wanted to encourage him on. I'd felt his other hand move under my back down until one of his fingers entered-

I gasped so loud I was sure anyone outside the door would surely have heard it. Cloud understood that at this rate I couldn't keep quiet. He leaned all over me, pinning me down to the couch and so, partly against the finger inside me. I tried picking up my head to steal a kiss but didn't quite reach him. He got the hint and pressed against me for another kiss; I could taste myself in his mouth. Cloud kept purring into my mouth until I'd relaxed enough for a second finger to enter.

To help me relax even more, he began stroking me in the same rhythm as he was trying to get my ass to ease. I didn't know what to think. There was on one end the bliss and other pain. I tried to somehow motion him to ease even a little but I couldn't speak with Cloud's lips tightly against mine, and my arm was trembling from pain or arousal, whichever.

After what seemed like forever Cloud slid his fingers out and I could, for a moment, breathe again. He lifted himself off me enough to take off his own pants, kicking them off to the side before he turned back to me. "…You sure?"

Still, all I could do was nod, knowing very well what was coming next. Slowly, the blond pushed himself inside me. My gasps and groans were so loud Cloud had to stifle them again with a kiss. He was patient enough to wait for me to relax yet again before he began pulling out just as slow. I clenched his hair as a few tears appeared in my eyes. The next time he pushed forward he hit that one spot that made me cry out so loud Cloud had to put a hand over my mouth.

Once I recovered from the ecstatic shock, Cloud began a steady rhythm going in and out, each time grazing the same spot. And every time I almost forgot to hold back my cries. What really didn't help me at all was Cloud's own moans. Even though he had been the one telling me to be quiet, he was the one who had more issues in keeping silent.

He hadn't been at it for long, but I was totally on the edge. I tried in some sense to match his movement, but every time he hit my spot I went numb and it was like orgasmic electricity running through my whole body. Cloud probably felt just the same, considering his panting and how he clutched my shoulder.

"C-Cloud," I tried forming a sentence. He opened his eyes and looked at me, the movement stopping. "Please… touch me, I'm going to-"

I nearly came the moment he put his hand around my member. Cloud continued again with his thrusts, this time even a bit faster than before. I sure as hell couldn't take this much longer. I tried telling him that, but the words were a mixture of vague syllables. I reached out to get a hold of Cloud's head and pulled it down for a last kiss. Just then I felt his body spasm and he moaned something into my mouth. It took one last shove and I felt the orgasm take over me. I was so glad we'd been kissing or I'd have shouted out loud.

Cloud slumped, tired, on me. Neither of us could say anything, both in that weary after-sex state. I wrapped my arms around the blond and buried my face in his messy hair. Just a few minutes later I realized how drunk I was. If I closed my eyes it felt like my whole world was doing cartwheels, and not in a good way.

"Hey, Cloud," I muttered. There was only a small 'hm' of an answer. "You think it's okay if I sleep here tonight…?"

I don't remember what he answered; I must have passed out by then. What I did know was that the next morning when I woke I'd been moved to the single bed, and I was alone.


	9. 70 Hours pt 1

_Four words about this chapter: 70 Hours by Monoral. Go listen._

* * *

It took a few seconds for me to register where I was. Slowly everything came back to me, as did the realization that I was no longer in the same spot where I'd passed out. I panicked momentarily, one of those Turk instincts that just wouldn't let go, and was about to jump out of the bed if I hadn't tangled myself in the sheets. So, accordingly, I fell flat on my face on the floor, scraping my chin on the way. Didn't really help my confused state at all.

I groaned as I tried to untie myself from the clasp of the sheets, partly trying to get up and kicking the covers away. It didn't take long for me to notice I wasn't wearing anything else except my partly open white dress shirt, and just as fast I remembered the previous night. I froze. How had everything happened like that? Not that I'd complain but… Wait, where was Cloud?

I panicked again, and like a fool lifted the sheets sprawled around me on the floor as if he would really be hiding beneath them. I suddenly became very self-conscious, realizing I was alone and almost as close to naked as one could get in a room in Tifa Lockheart's Seventh Heaven. What if someone was to walk inside? How the hell could I talk my way out of this situation? What's the time, even? Where are my pants?

I was so confused I thought I was surely still drunk and the reality of the hangover hadn't hit yet. I had to calm down for a moment; breathed deep and ruffled through my hair a few times. The room was actually much smaller than it had seemed last night, no more than twenty feet across. The couch and the two armchairs took up most of the space, and even the couch looked so small I wondered how we had even fit on it.

There was a knock on the door that nearly gave me a heart attack. I frantically tried to gather the sheets to cover myself somewhat before anyone would enter. As the door handle pressed down I quickly hoped to whatever higher being there was it wouldn't be Rude—I'd hear from this the rest of my life if it had been. When I saw it wasn't, I managed to sigh a relief, but right afterwards I noticed the slightly messed up blond hair.

It was Cloud, carrying some sort of coffee mug with him. Well, that sure wasn't the thing I noticed first; the man was only wearing his pants, and otherwise was shirtless. I went bright red—don't know why—and looked down. Why was I so shy suddenly? Good thing I wasn't the only one. Cloud noted my embarrassment and with flustered steps he walked up to me and presented the mug.

"Drink, it'll make you feel better," he simply said.

I took a sniff at the contents that otherwise looked like regular tea but gods, the smell! Like old socks being cooked with rat piss. "I think it just made me feel worse…" I nearly gagged.

"It's herbal tea Yuffie brought from Wutai. Helps with a hangover." I couldn't make out if he was being curt because he was mad at me or something else.

"I'm not… that hung over," I protested but took a sip of the vile-smelling fluid. Actually, it didn't taste nearly as bad as I'd expected. I tried to smile a thank you but the smell of the tea made it look more like a scowl. Cloud sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. I tried keeping my gaze on the tea instead of his toned body. He waited patiently as I finished the cup. I'd tried to take my time, knowing one of us would eventually have to say something, and I didn't want it to be me. Surprise, my mouth couldn't keep still.

"So, you…um, always walk around here half naked?" I wanted to sink down through the floor.

"Everyone else has left." He sighed at my still confused face. "It's three in the afternoon, Reno."

How long had I been sleeping?

"Rude and Elena left already. I told them I'd give you a ride back to Kalm." Cloud got up, went to the couch and threw my pants back at me. "You should get dressed." He turned his gaze away as if to give me some privacy.

The situation was so awkward at first I didn't know what else to do except what I was told. I combed through my hair with my hands and tied up them up somewhat decently. Then it suddenly hit me: Cloud was about to just drive me back to Kalm and leave me there and never be in contact ever again. Some sort of self-preservation instinct kicked in at that moment. "You can't do this," I found myself saying.

He was still turned away. "Do what?"

"Act like a soulless bitch every time something happens between us." I walked up to him. "See? Now you won't even look at me. What did I do to deserve this?" I tried turning him around but he swatted my hands away.

"I don't want to like you," Cloud's voice was sharp, but it didn't hide the fact that for once he'd blurted out something he hadn't meant to.

I stopped. There had been bitterness in his voice, but something else: fear. I suddenly realized what was holding him back. I took a step closer, close enough to wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder. Cloud shuddered slightly but I held him firmly. "But you do, do you?"

"This is not a good idea," he insisted, still tense.

"It was never a good idea, but maybe you should sometimes give it a try, shouldn't you? Cloud, you know I'm not good at this talking stuff, so I can't tell you what you want to hear. I don't even know what to say except that… I like you, too." I was pretty sure had I used the word "love" he would have bolted straight out the door. "I mean, nothing wrong in two people liking each other, right?" I released the hold on him. "There, I don't have anything else to say."

I waited a moment to see if he'd reply. Nothing. _Fine, be that way, then, Strife_. I saw my jacket lying on the floor and reached for it. I scoffed at him as I walked to the door. This better be the last time I get screwed like that, fucking alcohol-induced mind of mine. I was ready to slam the door behind me, just to make a point of what I felt about his childish behavior.

"Wait!"

I swear my heart skipped a beat there. I turned slowly. Cloud was still avoiding straight eye contact.

"Maybe you could stay, Reno? Just a while longer?"

It was a relief to hear him say that. I didn't care if he couldn't say the words; it was pretty clear by now that he had some issues letting himself go. Even now he didn't exactly say he had any feelings towards me, but, personally, I was glad as long as he didn't tell me to fuck off. I don't think there was a person on earth who could really understand what went on in that head of his. It would be better if I didn't even try that. Just go with the flow, as long as it lasts.

"I suppose… Not that I have anywhere to go," I tried flashing a charming smile. "I'm starving, though, you got any food here?"

* * *

Cloud had taken me downstairs and behind the bar into the kitchen space. You could see most of the kitchen supplies were still lacking, but at least there was an oven and a microwave. Good enough for me. Sure, there was a self-constructed table with a couple of chairs beside it, but otherwise the room was pretty bare. It was clear Tifa had focused on the bar part of the building, and left the rest to be taken care of later on.

There had been some leftover burgers from last night that Cloud quickly warmed in the microwave. He'd just watched me eat them in silence, but I could see him being uncomfortable. I was too hungry to mind, just stuffing myself until it felt like I would burst. I was starting to get cheery again, knowing that Cloud would, for the time being, let me hang around.

Good thing he'd pulled on a sweatshirt or I probably wouldn't have been able to eat at all. I'd always known he had to be in good shape for all he'd been doing the past months, but once I really got a good look at his muscular figure I couldn't take my eyes off. Like for me, it was really, really hard to get any muscle build. At one point I'd tried keeping up with Rude in the Shinra company gym but that was a wasted hour. Not only being totally worn out, I'd managed to sprain some muscle in my back so that I couldn't work in the field for a week.

But Cloud, he didn't have huge muscle mass. He was… just perfect. He definitely wasn't the type to flaunt his body about, even though I sure wouldn't mind. Even now, he was a bit fazed by my staring. I couldn't keep my eyes off him! There was something extremely sexy about the way he was bothered. I could still notice the small glances he gave me in the same manner from across the table.

I wasn't sure if he'd ever been in a relationship. I'd had plenty on-off flings, but never anything serious. As if I could even call this a relationship! That blond had some sort of huge wall keeping his desires apart from his rational self. And how did I know he desired me? Oh, you'd know, too, if you'd felt his kisses and arms around you. You'd know for sure.

"Thanks for the food." I leaned back in my chair, patting my full stomach. He smiled a "you're welcome" back. "So… where's everyone else?"

"Vincent, Cid and Yuffie already left back to Wutai. The rest are helping with the constructions."

"And you?"

"Well someone has to stay here and make sure you won't destroy the place…"

I scoffed. "That's pretty harsh there, Spike. Don't you have any trust in me?" He only rolled his eyes at me. "Hey, listen… If I'm going to stay here a while, then we should go do something rather than be house-sitting. I'm getting bored."

"You get bored easily."

I shrugged and leaned forwards towards the blond. "What can I say, with the Turks there was something interesting to do every day. Speaking of which," I gave him a sly wink, knowing very well this was only a desperate attempt, "I know one thing we could do here to pass the time…"

Cloud realized my hinted message a bit too late. He shook his head and got up from his chair. "You're impossible." He was slowly letting that wall of his go down.

"Can't blame me for trying, at least." I was feeling like some teenage girl getting to spend the first time with their crush. "I know, take me someplace you like to go. Somewhere where we could, you know, talk."

"Talk?" Cloud was absentmindedly putting some dishes into a sink and running water over them. "You really do like to talk." He shut the faucet and looked over his shoulder at me. That smile made me feel like jelly all over. "I like to listen to you."

* * *

The wind blew past us as Cloud increased the speed on his motorcycle. The engine roared in protest but kept its course. It was maybe a fifteen minute ride from the outskirts of Edge that the terrain began rising at first into steep hills and soon into the mountain range cutting nearly through the whole continent. We didn't go that far; only to the first hills. Cloud stopped the bike on one particular edge of a cliff that looked onto Midgar and its ruins.

There was a blissful silence after he turned off the engine, but I didn't want to let go of his waist. It reminded me of the first time we'd been like this. Granted, we'd both been pretty drunk, but still… I closed my eyes and let myself just enjoy the moment. The air was much fresher even such a little way out of the city. For a moment it felt like there was nothing else in the world except Cloud and me. I felt him lean back onto me.

"You smell nice," I muttered, giving a small kiss on his neck.

"You've said that before," he remarked casually. I was actually taken aback a bit. When had I said such a thing? Well, maybe this was just another proof that he'd really been thinking of me.

For an hour we didn't even get off the whole bike, but instead sat there just enjoying each other's company and watching the ruined city. It was a peaceful sight, and I liked the fact that Cloud didn't seem at all anxious about the silence there was between us. Maybe he liked it just as much as I did. When we did finally dismount, we'd sit side by side on the ground, still cool in the early spring sun.

And we talked. As silly as it sounds, that's what we did. Just talked about random stuff varying from the time we'd teamed up in Wutai to Cloud recounting of Sephiroth's demise and to what plans Tifa had for her new bar. It felt good to hear him speak so much, for a change. I knew there were some things I couldn't tell him, concerning Rufus, but for the time being I wanted him to feel like he could open up to me. And the more he did speak, the more he'd lean against my shoulder. I felt like I never wanted to let go of him. Being there felt safe.

"Reno?" Cloud suddenly asked.

"Hm?" It took a moment to register he'd asked something.

"Do you still want that ride back to Kalm or are you going to stay here the night?"

I went bright red from the question. I knew what that question really was about. "Well, the sun's going to set soon anyway, and um, it's pretty cold to drive all the way to Kalm and-" I was surprised how nervous I'd become all of a sudden. "I mean, if it's no inconvenience to you, that is… I could stay."

"It won't be." Cloud lifted his head just enough to give me a slight kiss on me cheek. My face turned even a darker shade of red; I even felt my neck burning. How did he always seem to catch me off guard?

"Th-that's good, then."

Cloud let his head fall again on my shoulder, his hair tickling my chin. He put an arm around my waist and we sat there still another hour. There was going to be no hurry anywhere.


	10. 70 Hours pt 2

_Yes, these are short, mega cute lovey-dovey little chapters, but I doubt anyone complains. Ps, didn't mean to make Tifa so bitchy, but things just happened..._

* * *

It was closer to 8pm that we made it back to the Seventh Heaven. After dusk had set it had been impossible to drive the motorcycle full speed back to Edge, and halfway there one of those early spring rainstorms had attacked the lands around Midgar. It was one of those reminders that even though the days could be warm, stick a Reno outside in the rain and you get one freezing, pissed off Turk. Even though Cloud did his best to drive as fast as he could, the cold wind made things even worse. By the time we stumbled into the warmth of the bar I was shivering so badly I wished Cloud had the nerves to put even an arm around me. Of course that was a desperate wish; the moment we stepped inside the bar I could feel him grow tense, and Tifa's voice from the kitchen shouted back to us.

"Hey, Cloud! Where've you been? I was almost getting worried something had happened on the way to Kalm…" The brown-haired girl emerged from the kitchen with a large spoon in her hand, her sentence faltering when she noticed me. "Reno…? I thought you'd left already."

Cloud was about to say something but I was faster. "Yeah, that was the plan, but then his bike broke down midway and we had to get some gas, and then the rainstorm surprised us, and it was just easier to come back here." Cloud gave a small cough to warn me to stop at some point. I gave him a pat on the back and grinned at the suspicious-looking Tifa. "So, as it seems, you're stuck with me tonight. Eh, what's that smell, you cooking something good?"

If there was a time to bless my blabbering mouth, this was it. Tifa didn't have any time to protest before I'd disappeared into the warmth of the kitchen. She did, however, give one of those "I warned you" glares at Cloud. He, on the other hand, gave such a nervous smile back that I thought she'd bust us on the lie.

Tifa kept on giving me dubious looks the whole time she hovered over the stove. It was like I was going to do something evil the moment she averted her gaze. Sheesh, even Tseng didn't have that kind of effect on me. All I dared do was sit in the chair by the table and wait for her to say something. Cloud, across the table, seemed to be just as still, like we were little kids going to get a scolding from their mother.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternal 15 minutes, Tifa brought the pot to the table and laid out plates for us. It was some kind of soup, and the smell was delicious. I didn't even care what was in it; the whole time waiting I'd been praying no one would hear my stomach's demands for some nutrition. And just like that, once I tasted the divine soup, I forgot totally about Tifa's doubts about us.

"Praise Ifrit, this is the best thing I've had in ages!" I was spooning the soup so fast even Cloud looked at me with disapproval. Tifa, however, smiled for the first time.

"If Cloud would tell that more often, I'd be cooking every day…"

"It's good, Tifa, really," he tried to repair the damage I'd done. Good thing he was the type to shut up when getting nervous; Cloud just lowered his head to concentrate on eating.

It really was awkward from then forth. Tifa was sitting at the end of the table so she could see both of us. Even though, Cloud and I kept exchanging seemingly unnoticed glances at each other, trying to convey some sort of secret messages. I can't speak for him, but I really just couldn't keep my eyes off him. All the time I could feel Tifa's eyes pinned on me. Even after we'd all finished, neither of us had the courage to be the first one to say something.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Tifa finally declared after a few minutes. Her voice cut through the air like a knife. "Yesterday you weren't at first talking at all, and now you're like you have some secret between the two of you. What's the deal?" Her voice made it clear neither of us was allowed to leave until she had an explanation.

"Nothing!" Cloud answered too fast, and I had to save the situation.

"You of all the people being this suspicious, Tifa! After what you and Rude did to us, sneaky bastards…" Despite the outcome, I wasn't okay with them plotting behind my back, trying to get me and Cloud to reconcile. "Your scheme worked, everything's fine between us, now. Why are you worried?" I could tell from her look that she didn't believe it, but there wasn't anything better to tell her, anyway.

She only sighed in defeat. "Well I'm not going to send anyone out into that storm, so you got lucky, _Reno_." Her tone softened when she realized there wasn't much to do with the situation. "You probably want to take a shower. It's the second door to the right upstairs. Towels are in the cupboard."

I wasn't sure if this was my cue to be dismissed, or was she going to say something still. I even waited a while longer before getting up in case Cloud would offer to show me. I tried giving him a look to come along, but he answered with a glare not to defy Tifa's words. Slightly defeated, I thanked Tifa for the food once more before taking my leave upstairs.

If the food had been divine, the shower was utter ecstasy. It was only when the hot water hit my head that I realized how freezing I'd been. I'd put it as hot as it got and just stood there like in a trance. Sure, I wouldn't have minded if Cloud had been there, too, but damn! I nearly fell asleep in there. The only fault I could find was that I had to put back on my damp, dirty clothes from earlier—as if I'd brought some spare ones along. I took the towel with me when stepping out of the bathroom-shower to try to dry my hair.

I assumed I was allowed to sleep in the same room I'd slept the previous night, but before I got to open the door I could hear Tifa and Cloud downstairs talking. Hearing my name mentioned caught my attention, and instead of going into the room I decided to stay there and listen for a while.

"I don't know what's gone into you," Tifa was saying. "Why couldn't you just drive Reno back to Kalm?"

"I told you already, Tifa. There's nothing weird going on…"

"Are you hearing yourself? You don't know if he's here to spy on us or something. You know," she lowered her voice so that I barely heard it, "Rufus Shinra is in Kalm. He's probably holding some sort of grudge against us. There's nothing good to come out of that man, and especially the people who work for him!"

"You're exaggerating, even Reeve's been going there with some business in mind. And what about you and Rude? You seemed to be getting along well…"

"Well I don't trust Reeve, either, and Rude and I are just friends. I told him it would be awkward if they stayed any longer. I just don't want to see anyone take advantage of you. You mean a lot to me, Cloud."

"Please, can we have this conversation some other time? I'm tired, and it's been a long day."

"Fine. But you're going to be the one cleaning that room Reno's sleeping in. He's your responsibility now."

I barely made it back into my room before Cloud came storming up the stairs and straight into my temporary bedroom. I tried to look nonchalant and kept drying my hair with the towel and feigning surprise at his entrance.

"What's with the look?" I asked, half joking.

"What look?" he snapped back. He'd turned much sourer than I'd expected.

"Well sorry for asking…" I tried not to sound too spiteful; I'd learned he would only retaliate with the same sort of attitude. Still, I couldn't help but add: "Trouble in paradise, eh?"

Cloud walked up to me and smacked the back of my head. "You were listening, weren't you?"

I only showed him the most charming smile I knew, hoping he would succumb to it. "You know I can't resist good gossip."

"Just try to behave yourself."

I took a hold of his hips and tried to steal a kiss from his grumpy face. "It's a bit hard if you keep staying in my line of sight."

He tilted his head so that I merely pecked his cheek. "No, I'm serious, Reno. Just cut it for now."

This time he wasn't as quick to avoid my lips and I did get that kiss I'd been looking for. It was another second when everything else disappeared from the world. "This really isn't fair." I kept giving him those little kisses between my sentences. "You care way too much about what others think of you. You should really try to relax…" Slowly Cloud began to answer my light proposes.

"And you," he tugged me towards the door to close it, "you don't care nearly enough of what others think. Sometimes you're just so unrefined and crude…"

My back hit the doorknob rather painfully but I wouldn't let him see it. I fumbled to lock it, silently rejoicing when I heard it click. I was getting tired of talking. "Maybe you should be the one to tame me, then, eh?"

* * *

It hadn't taken more than a few minutes, but even though, we were both totally exhausted from the sudden thrill. Cloud's head resting against my shoulder, we were a real tangle of body parts, trying to fit into one of the armchairs. But once we'd found that good spot it had been a perfect fit. It was actually so comfortable that I began to rethink my attitude towards after-sex snuggling. I'd usually been the type to be the first one trying to leave the poor girl, hoping she wouldn't remember my name.

_Hm, maybe you just needed to find the right one…_

Like so many times before, it was Cloud who tried to get up first. I tried to hold him back but, like I already might have pointed out, he had more strength over me. I was left like a small child that had their favorite toy taken away. I tried throwing some desperate puppy-eyed looks at him but Cloud just stubbornly picked up his pants.

"I have to see where Tifa is. If she's not that upset of the fight…"

"But what about me? What if I'm gonna be upset you chose her over me?" He had a point, though. Even if she had her doubts about my integrity, there was no point in ignoring her completely; it was like throwing fuel into a fire… Besides, it wasn't like she owned Cloud, so why did she feel like she could dictate what he can and can't do.

"I'm pretty sure then you'd come crawling and begging me back." He said it with such a straight face I wasn't sure if this was Cloud's idea of a joke. But he was right, that was exactly what I'd do. Not that I'd admit it to him.

"Bah, I'm not that desperate." I leaned across the armchair and crossed my legs, very aware I wasn't wearing any pants. "I'll just wait here until _you_ come back for another taste of Reno." I even gave him the cheesiest wink. It was ridiculous, sure, but I'd be that ridiculous to see a smile on his face. At first he just stared at me in disbelief, but finally I saw that hint of a grin before he disappeared into the hall outside.


	11. 70 Hours pt 3

_Shot Me Down feat. Skylar Grey - David Guetta  
_

_ps, why is it that in every fic I read of Reno he's bi?_

* * *

I'd got bored quickly. I really expected Cloud to be back in a matter of few minutes, but after fifteen I had to get up, put on my pants and try to find him. Once I'd stepped out of the room into the hallway my curiosity gained the best of me and I decided to take a quick peek on the other parts of the second floor. I couldn't help being a bit nosy; how often did you get a chance like this? Maybe I'd find some secret of Cloud's I could tease him for later on or something else. Even though I knew he was uncomfortable with me trying to always get him to loosen up, I liked the idea of having some leverage over him. Well, I wouldn't say 'always,' but for the past two days…

I grinned at myself for being such a fool with a crush on the man, but that's the way I am. I remembered the first time I'd seen - what I considered to be my first crush, love, whatever - Honeybee's very own prize attraction, Clarissa. I think I've mentioned her before, have I? Anyway, she was the most gorgeous dancer ever to appear on the "inn's" stage, and Rude always had to literally drag me out of the brothel. Now that I thought about it, she'd had blond hair almost identical to the shade of Cloud's. Maybe that was the thing that got me going…

At this point I realized I'd been so much in my thoughts that I'd walked around the second floor not even paying attention to my surroundings. I'd passed a few doors not bothering to open them. The hall went on for another ten feet before it turned a corner and opened up to a large loft-like space with various kinds of salvaged furniture and even a fireplace. One wall had its whole length windowed, but since it was almost dark outside I couldn't see the view. I was pretty sure once Tifa had the time and money to furnish the space it would be really cozy. I clicked the light switch next to me and a pale warm glow from a single lamp in the ceiling lit the room.

There were some framed photographs on one of tables and a small, simple vase with a few flowers beside them. I noticed the blond, spiky hair on one of them, but had to move closer to recognize the rest of the people. It was Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Barret posing in front of what apparently was the previous 7th Heaven in sector 7. Apparently it had been taken on the beginning of their adventure; even Cloud looked really happy and enjoying the presence of his friends. For the first time I felt a surge of guilt for the fact that I'd been the one to drop the plate on that sector.

That was the first time I'd lost to them in a fight, and good thing Tseng had been there with the chopper or I'd probably been crushed along with the sector as well. I tried to remember that day, and what exactly my feelings had been towards Cloud. It had felt like I hadn't given my best during the fight, but on the other hand I sure wouldn't take the same kind of beating again. Gods bless the mako technology, or I'd had been hospitalized for at least twice the time. Playing with the thought, maybe I'd lost on purpose?

Nah, I'm too cocky for that.

"Reno." I knew the voice. Cloud had sneaked up to me and was leaning against the wall.

I got flustered by his sudden presence, realizing I'd really been thinking of him the whole time, and fumbled with the picture frame. I nearly knocked the vase on the ground but somehow managed to catch it. "Yeah, I uh… just wanted to look around." Cloud walked up to me and took the picture in his hands. His eyes turned gloomy and the usual frown returned to his face. Having lost Aeris must have really taken its toll on him.

"I'm not sure if anyone's told this to you but, I'm sorry about all that." I was surprised such eloquent words came out of my mouth. "With sector 7 and all…"

Cloud put the picture back down. "It's fine. Besides, I think you got what you deserved for it." If he was referring to our fight, he was sounding annoyingly smug.

I gave a small cough. "I was going easy on you… And I don't recall three against one ever being a fair fight!" My hand found its way to his waist and down to his ass to give a slight squeeze. "Don't tell me you would've rather finished me off?" Why was it that I couldn't keep my hands in check around him?

"Maybe I would have if you hadn't so cowardly run away…"

Ouch.

He turned his head to give me a light kiss, but, hearing Tifa from the hallway, retracted before I got any taste of him. "Cloud! I'm going to bed," she called before I heard a door closing.

"We should go, too," Cloud sighed. He didn't even wait for me to answer before he turned on his heels. He paused at the light switch. "You coming?"

I jerked into motion. "Oh, you mean us? I mean, wait what-? You want me to sleep with you, like in the same bed?" It was the thought of just being next to him that made me so jittery.

He was a bit confounded by my reaction; I was just as much. "You don't have to… If you want, you can sleep in your own bed, as well."

"No! No!" I rushed to him before he turned off the light. I changed my tone, trying to sound even a little seductive. "Though I don't think I'd be getting much sleep this night with you."

I wanted him to agree, but all Cloud did was stroke my cheek. "You know we can't with Tifa sleeping next door."

"Hm, maybe she'd like to join in…" I added slyly. He only gave me a playful shove and rolled his eyes in disgust. "Okay, okay, that was a bad one." He continued his way to an open door on the right. "I didn't mean it, like, really!" I almost pranced to follow him. "I mean, she's hot, don't get me wrong."

Cloud caught a hold of me and pressed me against the doorframe. I thought he'd kiss me, but instead he put a finger to my lips. "Shh… The walls aren't as thick as you think."

I nodded, but kept on going in a whisper. "Not as hot as you, although I wouldn't mind having the both of you…"

"Behave," he ordered with a grin before closing the door.

Cloud's room was much smaller than the one I was staying in, and the single bed took up most of the space. There was a wardrobe right to my left, next to it a wooden armchair with Cloud's soldier-armor resting on it and the trademarked buster sword slanting against the corner. There wasn't much else; a small nightstand by the bed and a single lamp on it that lit the whole room. Above the bed a window was staring into darkness, and I could see our reflections from it. I'd expected Cloud to be much neater, but instead random articles of clothing or scrap paper lay here and there on the floor.

"You know there's only one way we're fitting on that bed." Yeah, it was big enough for one grown man, but two…not a chance.

"Don't like it, sleep on the floor. I'm serious, Reno, she'll hear." This time he did give me that kiss. "I think it's good for you to practice some self-control."

I'd started unbuttoning my shirt. "But I don't want to practice." There had been only a few things in my mind ever since last night, and Cloud so conveniently had something to do with every one of them. I knew I couldn't be there forever, so why not get everything out of the situation? I doubt he saw it the same way. I only got half-way down my shirt until I had to stop. Cloud had taken off his sweater, enough said.

He saw that I was clearly having problems with the seemingly simple task of undressing and took a few steps to help. Occasionally his fingers touched lightly my skin and every time I got shivers down my spine. I was barely breathing, afraid that I'd lose myself if I made any unnecessary move. He let my shirt fall to the floor and just stood there looking at me. I could tell he was exercising some serious self-control at the moment. But his eyes betrayed him. I saw the hunger in them. It was like in slow motion that he finally pressed those slightly rough lips against mine.

I did my best to restrain myself, but I didn't last long. I took a step backwards and pulled him against me so that I was between him and the wardrobe. His bare chest against mine. Mouth against mouth, tongue against tongue. My hand trailed down his back and pulled his hips hard against mine, showing just how much I wanted him. It seemed like the rougher I grabbed him the harder he pushed against my body.

Something wasn't right. I couldn't and wouldn't pinpoint it at first, but when Cloud pulled out of the kiss and some reality hit my brain I realized my phone was ringing and vibrating in my pocket. "You fucking gotta be kidding me…" I muttered. What a mood killer. I tried to pull Cloud closer again, but he gave me the look.

"Answer it." For him, the heat and intensity was gone already. I swore in my head for having not turned my phone on silent.

"What?" I snapped into the receiving end.

"Reno, where are you?" Of course if it had to be someone to interrupt me from getting laid it was going to be Rude.

"Edge." I tried to sound as irritated as possible to hint Rude to hang up. "Yes, I'm alive; yes, I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Tseng wants you here, now. How fast can you get here?"

_No, I'm not leaving yet, you don't know I'm dealing with here, Rude._

I took a deep breath to calm myself, partly from the endorphin rush I'd had, partly to control my anger. "I'll be there tomorrow, okay? Listen, I'm sorta in the middle of something here…"

The 'hmm' Rude gave me on the other end was suggestive enough for me to nearly throw the phone into the wall. Instead, I hung up as violently as I possibly could. I glanced at Cloud, knowing that he wouldn't be in the mood anymore. He'd already climbed under the covers of his bed. Why was he so easily distracted?

_Seriously, loosen up, Strife..._

My phone began ringing again. Rude. This time I just declined his call and turned off the whole thing. I gave Cloud a final, inquiring look, but his yawn was the answer. I gave an overly melodramatic sigh and accepted the fact this night I the only thing I was getting was sleep. Once I slipped under the covers Cloud put an arm around me and nuzzled against my neck.

"I'll take you back tomorrow," he murmured sleepily. After a few minutes he'd fallen asleep, snoring in a way it was almost cute. It took me a longer time to fall asleep; I'd reckoned that if this was going to be the last night I could be with him in a while, I was going to remember everything possible about the man. I tried concentrating on his touch, his breath on my neck, his smell, just so I could recall them later on. Eventually, even I dozed off, the light still turned on.


	12. 70 Hours pt 4

_Hey Baby (Mellygasm Mix) - Deadmau5_

_As always, I'm open to any suggestions or constructive criticism etc, so if there's something don't hesitate to PM or something 3_

* * *

Even before I woke up I felt like floating in a warm bath of pink fluff, with the sun shining warmly on my whole essence. It was the moment right before waking up when you're not sure if your dreaming or not. This was the time during the mornings that I liked to stay in that mid-way realm. Unfortunately, usually it was my alarm clock that gave me the sudden shock back to reality, but today there wasn't anything. Only the sun and a soft breeze caressing my face. No, it wasn't the wind; it was too real to be a breeze in my mind.

I tried opening my eyes but the sunlight was so strong I had to lift a hand to shield myself. I blinked a few times and finally focused on the pair of blue eyes watching me. Cloud was on his side looking at me with a curious look on his face, one hand gently stroking my cheek. Seemed like he'd been at it for a while already.

"Whassa time?" I groggily asked, trying to swat away his hand. "How long've you been staring at me?"

"Almost seven."

"In the morning?" I was still feeling pretty sluggish, not even sure if I was still half asleep. "Why am I awake?" I turned to my side and pulled the covers over me. "Lemme sleep a bit longer, 'kay?"

Cloud pulled the covers all the way off of me. "You should get up before Tifa wakes."

"Mm-mmm." I was falling asleep again. "She can wait..."

Somewhere in the distance I heard Cloud sigh. "Seriously, Reno, get up." His hand left my cheek and slowly started trailing down my side towards my hips. "Hm, I bet there's one thing you'd rather do than sleep..." He didn't even have to finish the sentence that I'd turned around, fully awake and opt for some early morning exercise, if you got what I meant.

"You really don't have to ask twice..."

Instead of taking me in a lustful embrace, Cloud quickly rolled over the side of the bed and stood up. "Not so tired anymore, are you?" He had this sly look in his eyes and I knew I'd just been tricked. Not much use pretending to sleep anymore.

"You... You're evil!" Of course he knew I wasn't really mad at him. I did feel a bit violated, however. I was going to get back at him for this, surely.

He only tossed me my shirt. "You should get out of here, Tifa usually wakes me up around these times."

Grumbling, I mushed my shirt into a small ball and got up from the bed. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand before giving him a light kiss and stepping out into the hall. The moment I'd closed the door to his room I had this uneasy feeling at the back of my neck, and not a second later my heart sank down to the floor.

"Reno, _what_ are you doing?" Tifa's voice was as icy as it was sharp.

I went pale white. "Me?" I turned slowly, trying to look as casual as possible. Not that easy when you're half-naked. "What I'm doing? I... I was about to...uh... My phone! Cloud accidently took it yesterday, and I just thought I'd sneak in and get it. See?" I showed her the phone in my hand. "Eheh... yeah, this is a bit awkward, otherwise... He's still sleeping, you know." I tried to say the last part as loud as I could so that it still didn't sound suspicious, hoping that Cloud would hear it on the other side and pretend to be sleeping. "Not that I would ever do anything else to him, I swear! Yeah, sorry about this. And, uh... good morning to you, too!"

I slipped back into my room before she could say anything else. Once I'd closed the door I gave a sigh of relief. Shit, that had been too close. I ran the scenario in my head: if she'd woken up even five minutes earlier and busted us in the same bed... Cloud was right; there was no point in going public with this... thing we had. Not yet, anyway. I was pretty sure Tifa would kill me if she found out. She probably believed I was just taking advantage of Cloud or something else like that. Not to mention whatever stories Rude possibly could have told her. And I knew he surely _had_ told her things about my not-so-glorious endeavors with the ladies.

I could hear her talking with Cloud faintly, but wasn't able to distinguish any words. Most likely she was just scolding him for not being careful enough around me or something else like that. Oh, if only you knew, Tifa, that I would never hurt the man. Well, that is, after I got back at him for the nasty trick he'd played. If there was one thing I hated, it was early mornings. I'd always had problems with them, ever since I joined the Turks. Especially when Tseng had taken over, he'd insisted that we have these early morning meetings twice a week. It didn't take more than a few weeks that he'd realized I wasn't going to be able to attend them and finally forfeited the idea.

Meh, again my thoughts had gone running off. There were steps in the hall; I recognized Cloud's, and the other pair was Tifa's. They faded down the stairs, but I was still apprehensive at what point was it safe to join them. I turned my phone back on, and it didn't take long for a huge spam of text messages from Rude and Elena to flood the screen. I wasn't really bothered by any of them, but on particular from Elena did make me a bit nervous: "_Tseng is going to kill you if you're not here by tonight._" If I had to choose between Cloud's company and Tseng's wrath, it wasn't a hard decision. Well, I had to eventually return to Kalm anyway, and Tifa surely wouldn't let me stay any longer.

I scanned the room for any of my belongings. My Shinra-issued jacket was on the back of one of the armchairs where I'd thrown it after the shower yesterday. I just had to peek if there were any unwanted stains on the couch or armchairs, and at the same time saw my goggles partly hidden under a pillow on the couch. I hadn't even noticed they were missing. I never went anywhere without them, and now you're telling me I hadn't had them with me the whole of yesterday.

"You're getting sloppy…" I muttered to myself, trying to set the goggles back on my head somewhat smartly. After quickly making the bed as well as I knew how to—not very well for that matter—and otherwise making sure the room was in decent condition, I went downstairs. Hopefully there would be at least coffee.

There was. And some toast. Tifa had started up a small pot of porridge, but judging by the looks she gave me when I entered there wouldn't be enough for me. I didn't mind. Coffee was the only thing I needed in the mornings. Otherwise, breakfast was just as awkward as dinner yesterday, for me, at least. Tifa and Cloud were having some discussion on the possibility of expanding their business, but I could hear from his voice he wasn't concentrating on what was said. Cloud did a good job in not looking at me, and even though I tried to watch the swirls of coffee in my mug I just couldn't sit there and not catch glimpses of him.

"Is your bike badly broken?" Tifa was asking. I didn't understand the question at all, but Cloud caught on faster. "You need help with it?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed in an hour or two. Probably just some busted wiring or something." I was actually amazed that Cloud could lie so smoothly. I'd already forgotten about the explanation I'd given Tifa yesterday, but Cloud was so convincing even I almost considered the bike had really broken. "I'll be on it the first thing today. No offense, Tifa, but I think Reno would be of better help fixing it…"

I thought Tifa would get upset, but she only smiled. "Ah, that's just good. I know nothing of those things. Wouldn't be of much help anyway." She gave me a careful glance. "You men can go do whatever it is you do with bikes; I'm keeping this day off. I thought I'd go visit her church. It's so peaceful there and the flowers never seem to wilt…"

"No worries, we'll manage here." I felt a sting of jealousy from the way Cloud smiled at her.

* * *

Tifa left soon after breakfast. I had a hunch where she was going: the church in sector 5 where I'd been sent to apprehend the pretty Ancient-girl. Where I'd seen Cloud for the first time… I suddenly felt funny, thinking of that day. I'd known there had been something special about him, the way how easily he disarmed the infantrymen I'd taken along. I'd been really pissed that they'd escaped so easily. Oh, how little had I known then. I'd never have guessed how much my feelings towards him would change.

Cloud had gone outside to send Tifa on her way and seemingly inspect his "broken" motorcycle. I waited until I was sure she had disappeared out of sight before joining him. Occasionally other inhabitants of Edge walked past, so I dared not to get all that physical with him.

"You don't have to pretend to be fixing it anymore…" I noted at Cloud, kneeling by his bike. "And anyway, if you're going to drive me back to Kalm today, shouldn't we spend some quality time before that." And by 'quality time' I didn't mean sitting around a table chitchatting.

Cloud didn't answer at first. He was examining some part of the motorcycle's exhaust tube. Finally, he gave a groaned sigh. "I'm really sorry, Reno, but she really does need some fixing up." He took off the sweatshirt he had on to reveal a simple black top underneath. "I at least have to clean these parts, or she'll rust…"

"You gotta be kidding?" I kneeled beside him and tried looking interested in what he was doing. "I'm second to a motorcycle? Come on, where'd the love go?" It just slipped out of my mouth. Cloud tensed but kept his attention on the bike.

"I'll be quick with her, don't worry." His voice was uncomfortably monotone, but when he flashed me that smile of his nothing mattered anymore. "You can keep me company, though."

I personally know nothing about motorcycles except that they're awesome to drive—or even be as a passenger if a certain somebody was the one doing the driving. So I just forfeited and sat on the ground next to him and waited. In a way it was nice to see him so focused on one thing, even if it wasn't me. Maybe this was what he liked to do; how would I know? But the more I sat there and watched him work the more I got jealous. I'd rather have his hands all over me than some pile of metal.

_Reno, you're jealous of an inanimate object._

Just to concentrate on something else, I began studying Cloud, partly really just fantasizing about all the things we'd done and perhaps going to do. For some reason my attention stuck on some sort of bruise on his left arm. I quickly replayed the past weekend in my mind in case I'd been too rough in some situations, but didn't come up with anything.

"What's that?" I pointed out the small shade on his bicep.

"Hm?" Finally he was distracted even a little bit from the motorcycle. "Oh, I… don't know. I must have hit it somewhere…" He ran a hand over it.

"Does it hurt? It looks bad." Even though it was small, no bigger than an inch across, it seemed unusually alive. I wasn't sure if it was the sunlight, but the bruising almost flickered and slightly changed in shape and color constantly.

"No, it doesn't hurt." Cloud only shrugged it off and turned back to the bike.

"You should get it checked out, looks like it's infected or something."

"Maybe I will…" All his concentration was on the bike again.

* * *

It was half past nine that I got the phone call. Cloud had already finished with his bike, but suddenly decided it was a good time to wash it, as well. I'd been watching him a little way off so I wouldn't get wet. Even though it was sunny, the few moments it got clouded there was this chill only present during early spring. I couldn't wait until he was finished and we could go inside to warm up.

Just when I saw Cloud was getting ready with the whole cleaning operation, I heard the familiar ringtone of my phone. It didn't take a genius to figure who it could be; it was one of those annoying pop songs that used to play on the radio I'd set for Rude's calls.

"I told you, I'll be there today," I didn't bother even greeting him with a simple hello.

"Reno, you were instructed to be here yesterday." It wasn't Rude. No, the only person being able to sound so cynical was Tseng. The asshole probably borrowed Rude's phone just so I wouldn't decline his call.

I pretty much choked on my words. "Sir, yes! There just were some complications on the way. There was a real storm last night and no buses were leaving and it was just impossible for me to get there."

"Well I expect you to be here in an hour. Of course I assume that you're already on the way…" Tseng knew very well I hadn't left to Kalm yet. He just liked to see—or hear, as it was in this case—me squirm and fail to follow his schedules, only to be able to later on scold me on it.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll be there, boss! And in time, no worries…" Cloud was walking up to me. "Hey, I really need to go now. The, um, bus is stopping and I need to take a leak. Believe me, I'll be there in time, I swear." There was a sigh on the other end before Tseng hung up. I couldn't help but sigh, too. Cloud didn't have to say anything, he just looked at me with a question on his face.

"I really need to get back to Kalm, Tseng's going to kill me."

"I'll go take a shower and change, then I'll drive you back. That okay?"

"Hmm…can I come, too?" I had to ask. If I really was going to die today, I'd rather have sex at least once before that. Maybe twice.

Cloud totally surprised me and gave a snide grin. "At least now you can be as loud as you want…" It was almost like he'd been embarrassed by his own words, since Cloud just turned around and walked towards the front door of the bar.

"Oh… that a challenge?" I rushed to catch up with him. He eluded my slick fingers on his waist until we were inside and the door closed, when he finally let me take a hold of him. Cloud didn't get far; I spun him right around and against the closed door for a kiss. "You ever thought of doing it on the bar counter…?" Again, some words just accidently left my mouth.

Cloud pulled back from the kiss but let me hold us close. "I'm going to take a shower," he just stated, grinning at my sudden horniness. He ducked under my arm and continued his way toward the stairs. I was quick behind him. Oh, he wouldn't get away from me, not this time.


	13. Chapter 13

_This turned out shorted than intended but hope it's good enough ^^' Been having some irl issues that might slow down the update-rate with this story, but fear not, I shall finish this!_

_And ps, if someone doesn't yet get the Honeybee-Clarissa reference you either haven't played the game well enough or I'm expecting too much from the readers... _

* * *

I wasn't expecting a parade or anything, but the reception I got from Tseng once I'd returned to Kalm was something I hadn't experienced in a while. It was like he'd been waiting at the inn reception just for me to eventually walk in. I'd been whistling the short walk to the inn from the place Cloud had dropped me off. It hadn't yet sunk in that I probably wouldn't be seeing him for a while; I was still tipsy from everything that had happened during the weekend, and, mind you, during this morning. If Cloud had thought he'd be able to take a quick shower, he'd been so wrong.

By the time we'd been able to leave, the time was almost eleven; so much for being back in Kalm within the hour from Tseng's phone call. I would have liked to stay longer, but Cloud insisted that we get on the road already. I didn't even have time to dry my hair, but, on the other hand, the speed Cloud drove his bike it didn't take long for them to dry completely.

The trip to Kalm had been a lot faster than I'd remembered. Almost too fast. Halfway I'd convinced Cloud to stop and let me drive the rest of the way, even though he agreed rather reluctantly. He really did love that bike of his. It had been a while since I'd last ridden a motorcycle, but I sure wasn't going to tell Cloud that. I didn't even pay attention to his warning about the sensitive throttle, and after a jerky start we were able to continue.

I'd forgotten how fun it was to ignore all the speed limits and drive over 100mph down the empty highway. I think Cloud had some survival instincts with him. For the first time in forever—I guess it was—he was gripping my waist so hard I was afraid it would leave a bruise. A few times he tried to hint for me to slow down, but I just laughed it off and enjoyed the feeling of freedom the drive gave me. By the time we arrived at Kalm (I parked the bike just a few blocks away from the inn we were staying at) Cloud gave a relieved sigh and slowly released his grip on me.¨

"Remind me to never let you drive again, Reno…" he'd muttered, and I could see his hands were slightly shaking. I'm pretty sure I didn't drive _that_ recklessly.

"Yeah, you know me: it's all in or nothing."

An awkward silence followed. It had been like neither of us really knew what to say at that moment.

"I'm probably supposed to say something cliché here, right?" Cloud actually smiled at my comment. I gave him back the keys to his bike and enjoyed the slight touch of his fingers against my palm. I wasn't going to do anything to arouse suspicions in the other people walking the streets. "But, you know, if you're sometimes around these parts, give me a call, or whatever." It suddenly had hit me we hadn't discussed about any future plans about… this thing we had. "I mean, we're going to see each other again, right?" I tried my best to sound casual.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. This was just as new to him as it was for me. "Yeah…"

I pointed at the vague direction of the inn. "So… I'll be going. Just call me if you have some spare time, 'kay? You have my number, right?" He gave me a small grin and nodded. I paused next to him, waiting if he'd make some sort of move.

"You should really go, or else Tseng will really kill you," were the only words I got from him.

I cringed, remembering why I'd been in a hurry in the first place. "Oh, right!" I took a few hurried steps away from him before I turned for the last time. "Just… call me, maybe?" I imitated a phone with my hand and finally rushed back to the inn.

* * *

Yeah, Tseng wasn't happy. He glared at me when I finally entered the inn's reception and informally noted: "I see your hour is thrice the time, Reno." Let me correct: Tseng wasn't just not happy, he was mad.

"Complications on the way…" I muttered, knowing all too well I couldn't talk my way out of this. "I'm sorry, okay?"

At the same time Rude and Elena made their way down to the reception from the stairs. Elena had this smug look on her face, but Rude was broadly grinning as if he knew more about my weekend than I assumed. Neither of them, however, said anything, most likely thanks to Tseng's scowl.

"What's the deal, then?" There was no use trying to kiss up to Tseng anymore; I was going to hear from this later on anyways.

"Rufus." Tseng's answer was short, but he didn't need to mention anymore. I got cold chills down my back knowing I'd actually kept Rufus Shinra waiting all this time. Even though the man had been bedridden for the past months, he still was capable of sparking fear in me. Tseng nodded for us to follow him upstairs. Elena was quickly right behind his heels, but Rude stayed back to linger beside me.

"You found some girl, eh?" he asked slyly, keeping his voice as low as he could.

"None of your business." I must have blushed slightly, considering his reaction.

"Knew it. No other reason why you wouldn't answer my calls."

I was about to snap back at him but we were already behind Rufus' door and Tseng stopped. He gave two sharp knocks on the door and an unfamiliar voice beckoned us to enter. The room was surprisingly plain and simple for Rufus to stay in, but, on the other hand, there weren't that many options these days anymore. The room was twice as large as the one the rest of us had been given, with one window looking straight into the town's center plaza. There were a few chairs around the room, but no tables.

Rufus was sitting up in the king-size bed (probably the only one in the whole inn) with a doctor of some sorts huddled beside him changing some of his bandages. I hadn't realized how badly the former Shinra-president had been injured: the left side of his body had been burned in the explosion, and even though now the worst had been healed, there still were some nasty scars left running all the way down from his neck and his sides. Nothing that couldn't later on be fixed with a few cosmetic surgeries, however. There were still some scars on his face from all the shrapnel that had bombarded him during the Diamond Weapon's attack. Even after so many months he still looked like a wreck; proof that he'd really needed the time to heal. In his state Rufus Shinra almost looked… human and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Tseng exchanged a look with the doctor, a tall, bald man who looked as much of a stereotypical doctor as one can. He even had those round glasses perched on his nose. "He is showing remarkable progress in healing everywhere else but this particular arm. I've tried all kinds of mako-treatment but nothing has yet to work apart from slightly preventing the spreading of it… I'm sorry, sir." He nodded to Rufus, who seemed irritated that he was spoken of like he wasn't even present.

"How bad is it?" Tseng asked with such concern in his voice I'd only heard a few times before, and those had been when he had been talking about Aeris Gainsborough.

"You can see for yourself, I was just changing his bandages…" The doctor moved aside to let us take a look of Rufus' arm.

At first glance it looked like there was nothing but a few bruises on his arm, but after I looked closer, there was something really familiar about the dark patches on his skin. It began just above his wrist, an area of dark purple or black skin that almost looked scaly in pattern. What really caught my attention was how it seemed to move or shimmer as if it was alive. Like Rufus' arm was infested with some unknown plague. It was almost identical to the dark bruise I'd seen this morning on Cloud's arm.

"The hell…?" I forgot it was Rufus Shinra there sitting on the bed, and even though he was still only recovering, he heard my curses and gave me a glare that shut me up for good.

"What is that?" Elena inquired. I don't know why, but she got no glares from Rufus.

If compared to the bruise on Cloud, this was much larger and almost seemed more aggressive by the way it kept on subtly changing shade. It had spread all through one side of his forearm, leaving behind a couple of open sores that secreted some sort of black goo. The moment the doctor had removed the linen bandages the secretion started again fervently. He hurried to clean the goo-like pus with cotton balls dipped in disinfectant. Rufus winced at the sting of the operation, but otherwise made no sound even though it was obvious he was in pain.

"We don't know," Tseng replied to Elena's question. "It first appeared shortly after the meteor and Midgar had been destroyed, and it's been spreading ever since."

"Some of my colleagues have called it _geostigma_," the doctor continued. "There have been reports of it all around the world, even though some suggest the worst cases are in the Midgar-area."

"You should check yourselves in case you're infected as well," Tseng said. He'd gone over to Rufus' side to stand watch. "As far as we know, it's not contagious." Rufus made a small gesture and Tseng bent over him as the blond man whispered something in his ear.

I was confused, almost scared. If this 'geostigma' was real, then what would be the consequences? Was there any cure for it? You'd think that a man of such wealth like Rufus had the money to pay for the best treatment, but even if there was still nothing to prevent it from spreading… And what about Cloud? He surely couldn't afford the same doctors as Rufus, so how bad would his condition get if not treated correctly? I got a bit panicky, something that Tseng surely wouldn't notice.

"Reno, you have something to say?" Tseng's question was too fast, almost like he'd read my mind.

"I, uh… saw something like that in Edge. Some people had bruises resembling that."

"So it wasn't a waste for you to disobey orders, then," Rufus quietly said, his voice hoarse, but just as cold as it ever had been. He gave a satisfied smirk, knowing very well I wasn't going to say anything back at him.

_Arrogant prick._

The doctor went back to redressing the geostigma. "I've had a colleague send some herbs from Wutai, if those would possibly help with the President's condition. It might not be of any use, but what you're paying me, I prefer to try everything possible."

"Of course. Thank you, Dr. Regis," Tseng thanked. "As for you," he turned to Rude, Elena and me, "you should go back to Edge and look for any clues to the origins of this disease. If the rumors are correct, the areas around Midgar are the ones most infected. I'm surprised no one mentioned this to you Friday…"

I gave a small cough. "Well, sir, we were more focused on having fun than work." Elena and Rude were looking uncomfortable next to me. "I mean, a day off should be a day off... Don't expect us to be on our A-game all the time."

Before Tseng could reply, Rufus sharply reminded: "But I expect you to be."

I looked down. "Yes, sir." Damn it, why was I still so spooked about Rufus? It wasn't like he anymore had the resources to really make my life living hell.

"You are dismissed," Rufus stated and waved his left hand to show us out. Tseng would, of course, stay behind.

We were barely out the door when Elena smacked me on the back of my head. "Reno, you idiot!" she hissed, careful not to speak so loud it could be heard back in the room.

"What?!" We started making our way back downstairs.

"You don't speak back to Rufus Shinra! You should know better."

"Well sorry for being me…" She'd hit me harder than I'd thought; my head was still sore when we stepped out of the inn and I lit a cigarette. I offered one for Rude and Elena, but both declined.

"So, who's the girl?" Rude immediately inquired.

"The who?" I was busy thinking about Cloud and the geostigma he apparently had. Did he even know it was some worldwide phenomenon?

"Who'd you hook up with in Edge?" Rude just wouldn't stop.

"No one, I told you already…" I wouldn't be so grumpy if he wouldn't be so nosy. Suddenly it hit me, someone I could lie about just to get him to shut up. "Fine! You remember that Honeybee Inn girl, Clarissa? I just might have bumped into her yesterday and well, she couldn't resist my charm, you know." It was the best I could come up with.

"You for real? About time!" Rude actually patted me on the back. "How long have you been trying to get her?"

"Too long for that matter." Damn I'm good at lying. "But you know, I can't commit right now so it's just about sex…"

At this point Elena gave me that disgusted look she so frequently used to give. "Oh, that's disgusting! You guys are terrible."

"We're just men," I just loved to see her get upset.

"Ugh, I'm going inside."

I glanced at her disappearing back into the inn. "You reckon she's going to change some day?"

Rude gave me one of those looks. "With you around? Never," he chuckled. "So, about Clarissa…"

It didn't really bother me to go on about some fictional encounter I'd had with an old crush, but the more I told Rude, the more he believed it was true. Occasionally I even felt like I was going too far with the descriptions, but, then again, Rude had heard worse from me during the years.

And yet, I was glad I'd be able to return to Edge soon.


	14. Chapter 14

_How To Be A Heartbreaker - Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

_What had changed? _He kept on repeating that question in his mind but had no answer. Reno was still that same cocky fool he'd always been, but at some point Cloud had decided it was okay to have those feelings. Well, the question 'what had changed' seemed almost pointless; everything had changed. He wasn't the same man he had been just a few months ago, and in the time since he'd been able to find his true self, the real Cloud. Not the Cloud who claimed to be 1st class Soldier, not the failed experiment of the mad professor Hojo, nor the mindless puppet of Sephiroth.

He had his friends to thank for it, Tifa most of all. She had been there for him every time he'd been in trouble, and every time she'd helped him back on his feet. He owed her more than just his life. He owed her the future. Cloud knew very well what feelings Tifa had for him, but he hadn't yet responded to them.

Ever since Aeris had died he'd been afraid to let himself get attached to another human being. Even though in the end he had defeated Sephiroth, he didn't have the power to protect her from him. It pained Cloud to think that there could have been something he could have done to prevent it. As much as Tifa tried to tell him otherwise, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt he had. It wasn't just Aeris; Zack had died for him, and what had come out of that? It seemed like everyone had sacrificed themselves for Cloud's sake, and still so many people had died along with Midgar.

He hadn't celebrated nearly as long after Sephiroth's defeat as his friends had. One of the first things he'd done was go visit the ruins of Midgar and the church in Sector 5. Aeris' church. Surprisingly, the church was the only one left standing in the sector's ruins, but Cloud wasn't surprised. She had something to do with it, he was certain. Despite everything the city had gone through, flowers still flourished inside. He'd stay for hours, sitting close to the spot where he'd met Aeries for the first time.

It brought memories back, and it was good. Cloud had needed the peace of mind after everything he'd gone through. It almost felt like she was there, comforting him. He thought back to the day in the church. She had seemed so normal. Why did he have to drag her along? Maybe then she'd still be alive… No, Cloud knew that was a lie. If he hadn't been there for her that day Reno would have taken her into custody and who knows what Hojo had planned for her.

_Reno…_

In some weird way the red-head reminded him of Zack and the friendship they'd had. It was the care-free grin Reno would so frequently flash around him; it was almost identical to Zack's smile, or what Cloud could remember of it. Not only that, the smile made him feel safe, but he hadn't realized this until the evening in Midgar when Reno had requested to talk with him in the train tunnels.

It was only later on in the church, thinking of the time, that Cloud understood how cold he'd been. It was quite obvious Reno had something going on for him, but even if Cloud was to turn him down, it had been a bit harsh. He'd seen it in Reno's eyes. Cloud came up with the silliest excuses for his behavior. He had bigger problems to deal with, it could have been anyone kissing him back, or that he was just overwhelmed with emotions in that situation… But no matter how much he thought of it, there was one thing he couldn't deny: he kept on thinking about the red-haired Turk.

Sure, it was stupid, but Cloud couldn't help himself. At first he'd almost been worried that Reno had been in Midgar when it was destroyed, but Tifa had at some point mentioned having spoken to Rude, so they must have survived the destruction. He had been relieved, of course not showing it to anyone. In the end, what good would come of it anyway, even if there was to happen something between the two of them.

Logically thinking, there was no future. Once people were beginning to reconstruct Edge, Cloud realized he had no time to worry about other people aside from the ones closest to him. With Reno things had been just a phase. He'd been so doped on the mako energy in the lifestream that the moments he'd spent with Reno were just like drug-induced fantasy.

_But you still keep thinking about him._

Cloud startled. It almost sounded like Aeris had spoken those words. He even had to look around the empty church in case she was hiding behind one of the pillars. He was alone. It must have just been his imagination. Yet, those words seemed to cling onto him throughout the months rebuilding the city and Tifa's bar.

By the time the bar was finished, Tifa had had the idea of throwing a party for "the gang" as she put it. Of course, she'd forgotten to mention that included Reno, Rude and Elena, as well. By the time the truth unfolded, it was too late for Cloud to back down. He knew Tifa had some kind of plan to patch up things between him and Reno—having been in contact with Rude had just reinforced the belief that they had some kind of hostilities between them. As much as Tifa liked Rude as a friend, she knew Reno would be following him along, and that included Cloud eventually bumping into him.

Cloud knew Tifa meant well, but the thought of meeting Reno again after such a long time was awkward, to say the least. Even if he had been thinking of the Turk the past months, the last time they'd seen each other haunted him. He knew Reno had been hurt by his words, so why would he even want to talk to him anymore. Besides, Cloud didn't want to get involved with anyone anymore. It was enough to deal with Tifa and her feelings towards him. Things shouldn't get too complicated.

But they had.

So, what had changed? Cloud smiled to himself as he realized the answer: everything. He'd watched Reno's back until the man disappeared behind a corner. The past weekend, it had felt good to let his own prejudice go and for once and let himself be happy. It was what she would want him to do.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance to move on and put everything behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hehee, sorry it's been a bit longer than I intended to update ^^' I've this one fantasy project that I've been working on the past days, and it's a bit hard to concentrate on multiple writing projects at the same time... And if anyone thinks I'm going the wrong way here with the plot I'm open to suggestions (though I'm not going to promise I'll follow them :3), and even though I do have the plot pretty much sorted out I do like to hear other people's opinions, as well. If nothing else, I would sorta like to go into other characters' relationships on the side, too, of course without forgetting my dear Reno and Cloud~_

* * *

"Tseng, am I seeing things?"

It was a helicopter, a real Shinra helicopter. One of those I'd flown so frequently just a few months ago. Okay, the chopper was an old model, some parts rusted and the motor probably would give in if I flew it any faster than 60 knots, but in my eyes it was the most beautiful thing I'd seen. Most of the Shinra helicopters had been ordered by Tseng to help search the Midgar ruins for any survivors, so the past weeks I hadn't had the chance, not even once, to get to fly one of these beauties.

It was the following Tuesday, and Tseng had finally given us permission to go back to Edge and search for any clues on the "geostigma" that was plaguing Rufus. That part I wasn't all that excited about, but to get a chance to lift off in a real helicopter, I'd kiss up to him as much as was needed. I couldn't help but run up to the machine and inspect the steel frame and propellers. Yeah, it was nearly antique, but that was part of its beauty.

"Well, you do need to get to Edge and back quickly," I heard Tseng say a few yards behind me. "It's the only one I was able to get for you, but," he gave a small cough at my childlike fascination on the chopper, "apparently it will do."

I turned around. "Seriously, Tseng, you've made my day. She's got that old-fashioned charm. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her..."

Elena was frowning nervously. "You sure that thing will last even a single one-way trip to Edge? I'm not that convinced..."

"Even I'm doubting that thing's ability to fly," Rude remarked. He crossed his arms on his chest in disapproval.

"Oh, come on! There hasn't been a chopper I haven't crashed, and I bet she's not going to be the first, either..." I mock-pet the windshield. "I promise not to ride you too hard, baby."

Tseng sighed. "Don't get too excited, Reno. Any damages or other expenses will be deducted from your pay."

I didn't really even listen to what he said. "When can we go?" I'd been waiting for this kind of freedom for what seemed like ages. Before Midgar's destruction it was weekly that I got to fly them Shinra helicopters on various missions. Nothing compared to being able to skim through the air in a small but nimble chopper. Once or twice I'd had the chance to fly an airplane, but even that hadn't felt the same. I was itching to get up in the air.

"You'll probably need these," Tseng dangled a pair of keys in his fingers. It was a matter of seconds that I was by his side and snatched them. Rude and Elena were still giving me nervous looks, doubting the durability of the old machine. Sure, by now they were used to me piloting them around, but clearly they weren't as much at home in the air than I was.

I put an arm around Rude's shoulders. "Hey, just look at her. She wouldn't do us harm. She just needs a gentle touch." I was so excited I couldn't stay still. I started pushing Elena and Rude towards the chopper."You heard Tseng, let's get going!" I turned one lasts time to look at Tseng and wave a farewell to him—was that a hint of a smile I saw on his face? "We'll be back by nightfall, boss!"

It was actually a good thing the helicopter's internal radio system wasn't working well, just so I wouldn't be able to hear Elena complain about the occasional rattle of the motor or its slightly uneasy flight pattern. There really was something going on with its engine: every now and then the chopper would dip ten feet downwards. At first even I'd been a bit skeptical of the chopper's ability to fly, but after a while I found it purely amusing. A few times I even laughed aloud when Rude gripped his seat in fear of us falling from the sky. For a moment I even considered taking Cloud for a short flight; if he'd been shaking after a motorcycle ride with me driving, this would probably make him piss his pants.

The chance to be up in the air again wasn't the only thing that made me so cheery. Of course I'd been planning on seeing Cloud once we got to Edge. Maybe a quick visit, if nothing else then just to say hi. I'd been thinking about him the whole of yesterday, and it didn't help at all once I realized I didn't have his cellphone number. I'd just probably forgotten to ask for it. I had, however, sneaked Tifa's number from Rude's phone at one point, but I wasn't going to go on spamming her. Tifa was already suspicious of our sudden get-together.

I wondered what lies Cloud had told her about us. Or maybe he'd got a lecture from her immediately at his return. Damn, that girl could easily compare to Tseng whenever she chose that reprehending tone I'd heard during the weekend. I didn't get it, they seemed like an old couple with Cloud pussywhipped into submission. I mean, come on, she's just a girl. Why should I be jealous of her anyway? It was pretty obvious which one of us he had those kinds of feelings towards.

Whatever. I tried not to think of it anymore and instead concentrate on piloting the helicopter the last miles to Edge. Apparently the trip was pushing its limits, since the final minutes the chopper's engine seemed to be coughing a lot more and those slight drops seemed to be come more often. Even I started to get some nervous butterflies in my stomach, not sure if she was going to last. Finally, I managed to land the thing on the periphery of Edge. As expected, some children had gathered, excited to watch the flying machine's arrival.

"I really hope you weren't trying to get us killed, Reno!" Elena cried out the moment I turned off the engine. Next to me Rude was looking rather sick.

"Blame Tseng for getting this piece of junk for me to fly," I retaliated quickly. "Come on, we need to get going."

Elena wasn't going to just let me be. "You better get this thing fixed before we head back or I'm taking the bus," she glared at me as she jumped down onto steady ground. I just rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't care less, even though she was right. The helicopter wouldn't make it back to Kalm unless a few repairs were made.

"Hey, listen... What if you go on ahead into Midgar and look for whatever Tseng wants us to find out and I fix this one's engine?" I gave the hull of the helicopter a few sharp knocks.

"You're lazy as ever," Rude pointed out, him too climbing down.

"Bah! Apparently you've never tried fixing a helicopter before. It's much more work than you'd think." I didn't know any better how to fix the old machine, but I sure wasn't going to let Rude know that. Back when Midgar still was standing Shinra had their own engineers to do those things. I wouldn't get my hands dirty—literally, at least. And besides, this could be a good excuse to go check up on Cloud without these two trailing me. "I might go ask Strife if he has any spare parts…"

"Whatever," Elena sighed. "Just let him do his stuff. We need to get back home, anyway." I wouldn't call Kalm 'home' quite yet, but apparently Elena's home was wherever Tseng was.

* * *

After a while of arguing whether or not to take me along, Rude had finally given in and he and Elena had left to investigate the slummed areas of Edge. Not all people had been as fortunate to be able to build new houses for themselves immediately, and instead all they could afford was crappy shacks from scavenged pieces of metal. If you ask me, the slums weren't that much different from the ones the sectors. Things hadn't changed that much after all.

I was glad that I didn't have to go there right away. The slums had never been my thing, and besides, having been involved with Shinra, many people there weren't all that appreciative towards our work. That's why most of the time we weren't allowed to go down into the sector slums without backup. I didn't think this was any different. The same gangs still existed no matter if their original territories had been demolished. Especially after the incident with Don Corneo's favorite girl Clarissa, I wasn't in much favor amongst his lackeys. Even if the Don had had the little 'accident' in Wutai, I doubt his men would have a grudge against me still.

Anyway, it was just fine that I could spend some free time before really getting back to work. I wasn't going to waste my time just standing idly by the helicopter. I started the familiar route to the 7th Heaven in hopes that Cloud might be there. Maybe surprise him and if Tifa wasn't around we could spend some quality time together...

I grinned. I'd been missing him the past few days, but at the same time I'd also been the cheeriest I'd ever been since the destruction of Midgar. Rude just shrugged it off as some victorious high from finally having seduced the former Honeybee Inn girl for myself. I was fine by having him think that—for the time being, at least. I'd never really thought of the idea of going public with Cloud about our relationship, but something in my head said that too many people wouldn't approve of it so I guess we had to hide it for now. I actually liked the secrecy. I'd noticed that Cloud got tense every time we'd spoken with Tifa in the same room, but at the same time it was fun to watch him get so flustered.

The walk to Tifa's bar was a lot shorter than I'd remembered. Everything else was pretty much the same. At this time of the day a few workmen were helping out with painting the facade, Tifa among them. I wasn't sure if I should just wait there until she recognized me, but I didn't have much time to wonder as one of the workers pointed my appearance to Tifa with a quick nod. Tifa had been on a stool trying to reach the upper window frames. She gave me a questioning look at first but it melded into a smile in a second.

"Reno!" she called and jumped down from the stool, a paint bucket and a brush still in her hands. She tried wiping away some paint stains from her face but it only made it spread. Not only that, her clothes were splattered with the gray paint as well, and her hair tied up in a neat ponytail. "What brings you here?"

Was she just being courteous or why was she so unsuspecting?

"Yo, we had this assignment here and on the way our chopper kinda got busted. You know where Cloud is?" I hoped I didn't sound too clingy.

"Cloud? Why do you want him? If you need fixing up a machine, call Cid. I think he should be somewhere around these parts of the world now."

"I thought he might have some spare parts I could use. With all the stuff he does with his bike, I'm sure he'd know something. And anyway, I don't have Cid's number."

Tifa shoved the paint bucket in my hands so suddenly that I almost spilled some on my suit. It was the last one I hadn't entirely destroyed, so I was apt to keeping it clean as long as I could. Tseng would so yell at me if I came back with paint stains all over it. Tifa pulled her cellphone from her pocket, careful not to stain it with the paint. After a moment of scanning through her contacts, she held the screen to me and showed Cid Highwind's number.

I muttered a quick thanks as I tried typing the numbers on my own phone—it wasn't easy, trying to prevent staining myself from the paint. "So, where _is_ Cloud? I thought I'd thank him for the ride back to Kalm."

Tifa took back the paint bucket. "Oh, he's on a delivery," she replied absentmindedly. "You know, I'm sorry for acting all suspicious last weekend. When he came back we had a discussion and he explained everything. But you do understand that I can't help but be a bit dubious about you Turks. Or former Turks, whatever you want to call yourselves..."

I didn't pay much attention to her apologies. "What delivery?"

"Um... Strife Delivery Service?" Tifa gave me a weird look. "He didn't tell you? It's just something he started to get his mind off things here in Edge. I think this one was to Fort Condor, so he'll be a while. But hey, call Cid if you need help with your helicopter."

"Oh, well then... Uh...mind telling him my thanks when he gets back?" Tifa nodded and turned back to the painting. It was clear I didn't have any excuse to linger there any longer. I waved a thank you before retreating.

I had no intentions of calling Cid; I'd just wanted to see Cloud. Why hadn't he told me about some delivery company he had? Was it intentional, or had he just forgot to mention about it? I mean, sure, I hadn't told him about everything I was doing in Kalm, but still, it felt unfair that he wouldn't tell me about the delivery service. No wonder he took such good care of his motorcycle. It had to withstand a lot of mileage if he was traveling around the continent. At least he could have told me he wasn't always going to be at Edge.

Come to think of it, I don't think I ever got a chance to have his phone number. Somehow I'd assumed he was going to call me, and never bothered worrying if I was to be the one to call him. If I had his number, I pretty sure would have already called him too many times. Instead, I'd heard nothing from him. I didn't like the feeling of doubt that started creeping into my thoughts. What if Cloud had begun to regret everything? Why hadn't he called me?

Or maybe I was being paranoid. It had, after all, been only two days since we'd seen each other. He probably had just forgotten to mention about his line of work nowadays, and was just busy with all the was I to assume he was going to be waiting for me twentyfour-seven, like everything revolved around me.

_Cloud has a life of his own, snap out of this, Reno!_

The best I could do right now was to find some sort of mechanic who could actually repair the helicopter. I know Tifa meant well by giving me Cid Highwind's number, but for some reason I didn't feel that comfortable asking his help. Sure, the man was good with flying machines and the sort, but he wasn't a person who'd embrace Shinra or any of its employees warmly. I'd have to worry about the helicopter crashing midway back to Kalm if Cid did any operations on its motor.

Before I had a chance to think of any other options, my phone rang. For the time it took me to get it out of my pocket I wished it would be Cloud, but once I saw 'Elena' read on the screen I was immediately discouraged. I didn't have a chance to greet her with a hello before Elena's urgent voice sounded from the other end.

"Reno, you should come here immediately. This is a way bigger problem than we expected..."


End file.
